A New Love
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: After a fight with her blue hero, Amy turns to hate him and slowly falls in love with Sonette. The pair have agreed that they to keep their relationship a secret from the others. How will the pair go with their new love life and how will the others react when they find out the truth? – Yuri, don't like it, don't read and NO FLAMES/HATE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Yuri story, if you hate the idea then don't read, don't hate or any kind of abuse because it will be ignored, advice I will listen and try to do, maybe not all the time but I will listen and other reviews will be cherished. Please do not judge me over this story or hate me…**

**Sonic, Tails and Amy belong to SEGA…Sonette the Hedgehog belong to me**

* * *

><p>Amy Rose is running through Mystic Ruins forest, running form her blue hero once again. Amy ran and ran for what seemed like hours. When she stopped, she looked around lost and sighs as she sits down on a log and breaks down in tears, she didn't want to be found. She then sighs as she remembers her fight with Sonic<p>

_**Flashback**_

_Amy walks into Tails' workshop to see if her blue hero is around. She hasn't seen him in the last few days so she wants to make sure he is ok. She saw Sonic the Hedgehog with Miles 'Tails' Prower and Sonette the Hedgehog_

"_Why would Eggman do that Sonic?" Sonette asks as Amy walks over_

"_You know Eggman sis" Sonic said. Sonette sighs as she cross her arms and turns her back to Sonic_

"_Is everything ok?" Amy asks worried_

"_Everything is fine" Sonette replies softly_

"_And no Amy, I don't have time to hang out or talk" Sonic then said and Amy sighs_

"_You never have time to hang out" Amy then said with sadness in her voice_

"_Only time to judge" Sonette adds_

"_I have better things to do then listen to this" Sonic said as he went to walk but Amy jumps in front of him_

"_What is your problem Sonic, you know we are here to help you" Amy said annoyed _

"_I don't need help from an annoying girl and a criminal" Sonic said looking at her, then Sonette who closed her eyes_

"_That was uncalled for Sonic" Amy whispers as Sonic looks at her again_

"_Just beat it Amy, I don't need you in my life so get lost!" Sonic shouts and Amy looks at him shock as Sonette opens her eyes and looks back at him with pure anger "Go!" Sonic then shouts_

"_Sonic, leave her alone!" Sonette shouts as she turns to face him_

"_No, I have had enough of her following me around and trying to get me on a date" Sonic said with anger in his voice_

"_Sonikku" Amy whispers as she felt tears in her eyes_

"_No Amy, enough is enough! I will never love you; I don't care about you so go!" Sonic shouts and Amy runs off in tears_

_**End of flashback**_

Amy sighs as she wipes her eyes and looks around, she really has no idea where she is and can't remember how to get home. She looks up to see it was getting dark and she was starting to get cold. She then heard footsteps and hides behind log; in hopes the person doesn't see her. She could hear the person walk around log so she looks to her left to see Sonette who looks worried

"Amy" Sonette said walking over and sits down next to Amy

"Hey Sonette" Amy whispers

"I've been worried about you Amy" Sonette then said. Amy breaks down in tears again and Sonette sighs as she picks Amy up and sits Amy on her lap

"It's ok Amy" Sonette whispers. Amy smiles as she lies down, using Sonette's chest as a pillow. Amy then looks up at Sonette and smiles

"Thank you Sonette" Amy said

"For what?" Sonette asks confused

"Always being here and helping me" Amy replies as she looks away "Sonic always hurts me, why can't he be nice to me for once" she then said and Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around Amy

"He can say and do stupid things but a lot of the times he doesn't mean it" Sonette said

"Doesn't mean it" Amy said as she got up and stares at Sonette with anger in her eyes "Why are you defending him?" Amy then asks as Sonette stands up

"I'm not" Sonette protested

"Yes you are" Amy said as she started walking back and Sonette takes a step forward "He hurt me, us and you're here, defending him" Amy then shouts

"No I'm not Amy, now please, stop walking back" Sonette said "You are about to walk off a cliff" she then said. Amy stops and looks down to she's right on the edge of a cliff

"Sonette" Amy whispers scared as she looks back to see a steep hill

"Ok, just don't move" Sonette said walking up to Amy. Then the ground crack around the pair and they fell. Sonette wraps her arms around Amy as they started rolling down the steep hill. When they landed at the bottom, Sonette was lying on Amy. Sonette took most of the beating and is covered in bruise, scraps and cuts while Amy only has a couple of scraps on her arms from the tree branches

"Are you ok Sonette?" Amy asks worried and Sonette groans in pain

"I've been better" Sonette whispers, then falls unconscious and Amy looks at her shock

"Sonette" Amy said as she crawls back and out from under Sonette. She then moves next to Sonette and pulls her onto her back "Sonette, wake up, please" Amy then begs. She looks around but all she could see was forest. She then hovers over Sonette, placing her hand on either side of her head 'Why does she look so much like Sonic' Amy then thought. She then moves closer to Sonette's faces and kiss her on the lip. She then moves back as she shacks her head 'What am I doing? She's my best friend and she doesn't like me that way. Something her and Sonic have in common' Amy thought as she looks around again

She then moves behind Sonette, push her up as she stands up and wraps her arms under Sonette's arm. She then started dragging Sonette, looking for shelter from the cold nights. Lately the nights get to below zero and she doesn't want to be in the open when it happens. She then found a cave and smiles as she drags Sonette in and far back. She then runs off to get wood and anything she can use to start a fire. When she came back, she got it set up and looks at Sonette, remembering Sonette saying she always carries a lighter in her bra, just in case she ever needs it. Amy takes a deep breath as she crawls over to Sonette

"I'm sorry Sonette but I need the lighter" Amy said as she lifts the top of Sonette's shirt up and grabs the lighter. She looks at it and smiles; it was a metallic purple zippo lighter with a black butterfly on each side. Amy crawls over and lights the fire, it was dark and she was cold. Once lit, she sat near it and tried to get warm. She looks at Sonette who is still out cold and sighs 'This was my fault' Amy thought as she laid and down and tries to get some sleep herself


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke up to the sound of birds singing and sighs as she sits up as she rubs her neck. She then saw Sonette was gone and looks around confused. She then saw the lighter still in her hand and sighs as she got up and walks out

"Sonette" Amy said as she started walking. She then heard a river so she headed towards it, hoping Sonette did the same thing. She then saw Sonette crouched by the river, getting a drink "Sonette" Amy said and Sonette looks back as she stands up

"Hey Amy" Sonette greeted, walking up to Amy

"Sonette, what do you remember from last night" Amy asks, worried that Sonette would remember the kiss

"After I passed out, nothing, I don't remember you dragging me to the cave if that's what you were wondering about" Sonette replies. Amy sighs as she hands Sonette the lighter back and Sonette looks at it shock

"I needed it, I am so sorry" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"No, it's ok Amy" Sonette started her, putting the lighter back in her bra "The nights are cold here, I know and you did the right thing last night" she finished and Amy smiles

"Thanks Sonette" Amy said giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles

"Come on, I would like to head home and get something to eat" Sonette said picking Amy up bridal style and runs home in a blur. Once home, Sonette sits Amy down and the pair walks into the kitchen

"I'm so hungry" Amy said

"I'll reheat leftovers" Sonette said as she pulls out two bowels and Amy sits down on the stool. She then rests her head on the bench and sighs "What is it Amy?" Sonette asks putting the first bowel into the microwave and looks at her

"Nothing" Amy replies as she looks up at Sonette "Listen Sonette, about last night, it was my fault that we fell" she then said and Sonette sighs

"No Ames, it's not your fault" Sonette said and Amy looks at her confused "It was mine, me and my stupid mouth. Maybe Sonic is right about that, my mouth always gets me into all kind of trouble" Sonette then said as she puts the first bowel in front of Amy with a spoon and puts the second in the microwave. Amy got up and gives Sonette a hug, feeling guilty on what Sonette just said

"It will be ok Sonette, you'll see" Amy said and Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Amy

"I know Amy" Sonette whispers "You better eat before it gets cold" she then said, letting Amy. Amy nods as she sits down and starts eating. Sonette then grabs the second bowel and started eating

"So what are you doing today Sonette?" Amy asks

"Resting" Sonette replies "After having a bad day yesterday with Sonic, then that fall, I would like to take it easy" she then explains and Amy nods "You should too Amy"

"Yeah, it would be nice" Amy replies and Sonette smiles

"Have a bath Amy, relax, put yourself first today" Sonette said and Amy nods

"Ok Sonette" Amy replies and Sonette smiles "A hot bubbled bath sounds like a great idea to me"

"Finish eating and go" Sonette said and Amy smiles as she finishes eating. Sonette takes the bowel and puts it in the sink and Amy runs off to the bathroom. She then started the bath and used the last of the bubble bath and sighs. She then runs to her room and grabs her white nightgown and smiles. Sonette brought it and even has her name on it at the top of the pocket. She looks at the pink fancy writing as she walks to the bathroom again. She hangs it behind the door and looks for Sonette who is walking up the stairs

"Hey Sonette" Amy said and Sonette looks over

"Hey Ames" Sonette said walking to her room, closing the door behind her. Amy smiles as she takes her boots off and leaves them by her doorway. She then walks into the bathroom. The bath was ready and Amy turns the water off and feels the water

'Great' Amy thought as she got undressed and gets in. She smiles as she leans back and closed her eyes but all she could think about was that kiss 'Why did I kiss her' Amy thought as she opens her eyes. She then heard a knock at the door so she looks over

"Amy, are you covered?" she heard Sonette asks

"Uh yeah" Amy replies. Sonette then walks in with a notepad and pen in her hand, then closes the door behind her

"I'm going shopping, we are running low on a few things, do you need or want anything while I am down there" Sonette asks walking over and kneels next to the bath

"Bubble bath, shampoo and conditioner, you know what ones I like" Amy said

"I do" Sonette said as she wrote them down

"Thanks Sonette, I'm glad you moved in with me" Amy then said and Sonette looks at her confused

"Why is that?" Sonette then asks

"Because I would always forget about groceries shopping and I always run out of things. With you here, you always remember and if we forgot something and the shops were closed, you ran to the other side of the world to get it" Amy explains and Sonette chuckles

"I need my coffee" Sonette then said smiling and Amy smiles

"I guess it's just nice to have someone around" Amy then said

"I'm glad you let me live with you. I mean with my background and my work" Sonette replies and Amy smiles

"I love having you around Sonette, you're my best friend" Amy told her and Sonette smiles

"I better go, take it easy Amy and I'll be back when I can, you know what the shops are like" Sonette said standing up and walks out. Amy smiles as she leans back and relaxed. She got out when the water went cold and grabbed her towel. She then heard loud banging on the front door so she grabs her dressing gown, puts it on and walks down

"Who is it?" Amy asks, not wanting to open the door

"It's Sonic" Sonic shouts and Amy sighs as she walks to the door "Amy, let me in, please" Sonic then pleaded

"Sonette isn't home" Amy said looking around, not seeing Sonette anywhere meaning she's stuck down the street

"I need to speak to you Amy" Sonic told her

"I…I don't think that is wise Sonic" Amy said, she doesn't want to see Sonic, let alone talk to him "I want to be left alone" she then said. Sonic didn't reply so she opens the door a bit to see him, gone. She smiles as she closed the door and runs up stairs. She then grabs her boots and walks into her room to get dress. With a sigh she looks around her room as walks to a large chest that she has at the foot of her bed and opens it. Inside are old photo albums and her old clothes. She then pulls down all pictures of Sonic she has and puts them into the large chest. She walks over to her bed, grabs her Sonic's plushie and sighs as she lays it in the chest and closed it.

"I'm home" she heard Sonette call so she runs down stairs to see her carrying bags of groceries and Fire the Hedgehog who is also carrying groceries

"Sonette" Amy said as she smiles and she follows the pair into the kitchen. They sit the bags down and Fire smiles

"I'll get the rest" Fire said walking off

"Anything happened while I was gone" Sonette asks as they started unpacking

"Sonic showed up" Amy whispers

"And?" Sonette asks curious

"I didn't let him in" Amy replies as Fire walks back with the last few things

"Are you ok Amy?" Sonette asks

"Yeah, everything is fine" Amy replies "I could use some help but, I have a chest I want to put into the basement"

"Fire, could you stick around" Sonette asks

"Of course Blueberry" Fire replies as he helps the girls unpack. Once they unpacked, they walk to Amy's room and Sonette saw everything that had Sonic on it is gone. She walks to the chest and opens to see the missing stuff

"Amy" Sonette said

"It's time for me to move on Sonette, I don't need him" Amy said

"Ok, come on Fire" Sonette said grabbing the handle on one end and Fire grabs the other handle. Amy runs down stairs with Sonette and Fire behind her. When the made it down to the basement, Amy pushed the chest under the stairs

"There, out of the way and out of my room" Amy said walking to Sonette

"Come on" Sonette said and the trio walks up stairs

"See you around girls" Fire said leaving and Sonette looks at Amy

"What do you want to do?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Amy replies

"We better find something then" Sonette said and Amy smiles


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette and Amy are walking through the park and slowly heading to the shops. It was lunchtime so the pair agreed they are going to buy hot chips

"Come on Sonette" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"I'm coming Amy" Sonette said smiling. They then made it to fish and chip shop and they grabbed a drink each

"Sonette" Amy said as she walks to the counter and Sonette walks follows her "Just the $5 worth of hot chips and the drinks"

"Yeah" Sonette replies. They then made their order, payed and sat down "Are you ok Amy, you seem different today" Sonette then asks and Amy nods

"Yeah, I'm fine" Amy replies

"Are you sure?" Sonette asks and Amy looks down

'I can't tell her what I am really feeling, she'll hate me for sure and I can't tell her about the kiss' Amy thought "I'm tired Sonette, I had trouble sleeping in that cave" she then said, looking at Sonette who smiles at her

"I worry about you Ames" Sonette said

"I'm fine Sonette" Amy said. Once they got their chips, they sat under a tree at the park to eat. Amy sighs as she looks at Sonette who is looking at the sky "What is it Sonette?" Amy asks

"Just thinking" Sonette replies as she looks at Amy "It's been 3 months since Teagan moved back to Sunset Hill"

"Yeah, I miss her" Amy whispers

"As do I but she had to go back. Now that Elyse's father is gone, Teagan said she has to help out at the farm and help Elyse" Sonette explains

"Do you think she'll be back?" Amy asks curious

"I don't know Ames, I really don't" Sonette replies as she shacks her head

"I hope she does" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"As do I, she was hell of a hacker" Sonette then said. Then Rouge the Bat, Rosie the Fox, Blaze the Cat and Wave the Swallow walks over to the pair and sits down with them "Girls" Sonette said

"Hey" Rouge said

"Is everything ok here, I heard uses got stuck in the forest in Mystic Ruins last night" Rosie asks worried

"The nights are cold there" Wave adds

"Yeah, I had my lighter so we had a fire" Sonette replies "We took shelter in a cave" she adds, leaving the part that they fell and she was unconscious

"That's good, we were worried" Blaze said

"We're fine" Amy told them

"Also, Sonic wants to talk to you, both of uses but he didn't say why" Rosie said and Amy sighs

"We have to face him Amy" Sonette said, wrapping up their rubbish

"Right, we do" Amy said as they all stands up. Sonette grabs her half drunken drink and walks to the bin, throwing the rubbish

"Come on Amy, we better find Sonic" Sonette said as she turns around

"He's at Tails' workshop" Rosie said

"Good luck girls" Wave said

"Thanks" Amy said walking to Sonette and the pair walks off "I don't think I can face him Sonette" Amy then said once they were away from the others

"You can and I'll be right beside you the whole time" Sonette told her and Amy nods as they made it to the train station. Once they made it to Tails' workshop, they Sonic sitting on Tails' desk while Tails is under the X-Tornado

"Sonette, Amy" Sonic said shock as Tails slides out

"Look like they came" Tails said as Sonic stands up. Sonic then takes a deep breath, then walks up to Amy and Sonette

"I owe uses a massive apologize. What I said yesterday was way out of line. I didn't mean any of it; it's just the past few days I have been under a lot of stress because of Eggman. I wish I could take it back but words can be forgive, not forgotten" Sonic explains

"That's right Sonic" Sonette said as she looks at Amy "I forgive you" she then whispers as she looks at him

"I do too" Amy said smiling and Sonic pulls the pair into a hug

"Thank you" Sonic whispers and Amy looks at Sonette who is smiling. Sonic then lets the pair go and Amy grabs Sonette's hand "So where are use off too now?" Sonic asks and Sonette looks at Amy

"Where ever she drags me I guess" Sonette replies

"Twinkle Park?" Amy asks

"Sure, that sounds like fun and I haven't been there in a while" Sonette replies

"Great, come on we have to get the train" Amy said, dragging Sonette out. They made it back to Station Square and Amy drags Sonette out of the train station

"Whoa, slow down Amy" Sonette said

"Come on come on" Amy said but they stop seeing a poster

"What's this 'The greatest show in Station Square for two nights only', that's new" Sonette said

"Can we go, please" Amy begs

"Come on then" Sonette said and the pair runs off. They then saw a lot of people and Sonette pulls her wallet out to counts her money "Ok, let's go" Sonette said as they walk to the gate to buy a ticket in. Once in, Sonette wraps her arm around Amy so she doesn't lose her. They then came to a sideshow game and Sonette smiles

"Want to try your luck miss" the man asks as Sonette and Amy walks over "Shoot as many duck down to win a prize"

"Look at the that teddy bear, it's huge" Amy said, seeing a large white bear with a pink bow on the back of its neck

"How many do I have to knock down to get that bear?" Sonette asks pulling her wallet out

"All of them, think you can do it?" the man asks as Sonette pays and picks up the gun

"We're going to find out aren't we" Sonette said smiling. The games started and Sonette managed to shoot all the ducks down

"Here you go ma'am" the man said as he hands the bear to Amy and Sonette smiles as they walked off

"That was so cool Sonette" Amy said

"Thanks" Sonette said "Come on" she then said. The pair spent the rest of the day, going on rides and buying a few things. The last ride they were on was the huge fairest wheel. They have their stuff with the ticket man; Amy is under Sonette's arm

"I had so much fun" Amy said

"So did I Ames" Sonette replies. Then they saw fireworks and Amy smiles as she snuggles into Sonette "Now that's how you end a great night" Sonette then said

"Yeah, they're amazing" Amy replies and Sonette smiles as she wraps her arm around Amy

"I'm just glad nothing went wrong" Sonette then said. Later the pair made it home, Amy couldn't believe what Sonette won, she also got a smaller brown bear with a yellow ribbon and a rabbit with a white ribbon with pink, green and blue poker dots "We better get to bed" Sonette said as she takes her shoes off. She looks at Amy who is taking her boots off

"Yeah, thank you Sonette for taking me out. It was the best night and I will never forget it" Amy said, then runs off to her room. She sits the bears and rabbit down on her bed, grabs her pajamas which is black silk short shorts with pink, blue and green love hearts, a black singlet with a pink love heart in the middle. She then went for a quick shower after spending the afternoon running around. When she walks out, she heard the TV going in the lounge room so she walks down to see Sonette watching the news channel "Sonette" Amy said and Sonette looks back

"I thought you were in bed" Sonette said standing up. Sonette is wearing light purple, strapless, nightgown that goes to her knees and has her hair down which goes to her waist

"I heard the TV so I came to see why it was on" Amy replies as she walks to Sonette

"Sorry Amy, just watching the news before I head to bed" Sonette said sitting down with the TV remote in her left hand. Amy lies down next to Sonette, using Sonette's lap as a pillow. Amy then felt Sonette's hand on her hip and smiles as she felt a small blush. She then rolls over so her back was to the TV and falls asleep. Sonette looks at Amy and smiles as she place her hand on Amy's shoulder. After a while, she got tired so she turns the TV off, got up without waking Amy and sighs as she picks up Amy bridal style. Amy snuggles into her and Sonette smiles as she carries Amy to her room and lays her in bed. Sonette checked the window and left Amy to sleep. When she walked into her room, she checked her window before lying in bed and slowly falls asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Amy wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and looks around to find herself in her room. Not sure how she got here, she slowly sat up and smiles

'Guess Sonette carried me to bed' Amy thought as she got up and walks down stairs. She then saw Sonette sitting on the lounge, drinking coffee and watching the morning news. Amy slowly walks over and Sonette looks at her, then smiles

"Morning Ames" Sonette said as Amy sits down next to her

"Morning" Amy whispers as she lies down, using Sonette's lap as a pillow

"You ok Amy?" Sonette asks as she rest her hand on Amy's shoulder

"Yeah" Amy said

"So what are you going to do today Amy?" Sonette asks

"I don't know, might go shopping with Rouge and the others" Amy replies "You?" she then asks

"I have to head to the workshop, see James and the others" Sonette replies

"Oh, ok" Amy said as she rolls over onto her back and Sonette smiles

"What?" Sonette asks

"Nothing" Amy whispers smiling

"You are a worry Amy Rose" Sonette then said and Amy giggles "Come on, I have to get dress and go" Sonette then said and Amy sits up. Sonette gets up and walks off so Amy got up and went to make herself some breakfast. Then Sonette walks in and over to her "So I better go before I get into trouble, see you tonight Ames and don't wait for me, I might get home late" Sonette explains

"Ok" Amy said and Sonette smiles as she walks out. Amy finished her breakfast and went to her room to get dress. She then quickly gets dress and walks down stairs. As she grabs her boots, she heard a knock at the door 'Who could that be?' Amy thought as she walks to the door. She opens it to see Rouge, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Vanilla Rabbit, Tikal the Echidna, Wave and Blaze

"Hey Amy" Rouge said

"Hey" Amy said smiling

"Do you want to come shopping?" Tikal asks

"Sure, let me get my boots on" Amy replies as she walks back to the stairs, sits down and puts her boots on

"Where's Miss Sonette?" Cream asks as she looks around

"She went to see James and the others at the workshop" Amy replies as she walks over to them "Let's go" she then said as they started walking, Amy made sure the door locked behind her. They then slowly made their way to the mall. Amy walked at the back with Vanilla

"Is everything ok dear?" Vanilla asks

"Yeah, I'm fine Vanilla" Amy replies "Worried about Sonette, I know she can get into a lot of trouble when she's out" she then explains

"I'm sure Sonette will be fine" Vanilla then said

"You're right, I'm sorry" Amy said

"Don't be" Vanilla said smiling

"Come on" Rouge calls out and Amy sighs. At the mall the group walks around, Amy didn't have any money but she didn't really care. Then Sonette runs over and Amy smiles

"Miss Sonette" Cream said

"Girls" Sonette said "Amy, I forget to give you this" she then said handing Amy some money

"Wow, thanks Sonette" Amy said smiling

"Anytime" Sonette replies

"Are you going to stick around?" Wave asks

"Can't, I have to help Fiona buy a few things before we go back and help Fire and the others" Sonette replies "We have a few problems and I need to make sure they get sorted out, if I don't then they never will" Sonette then explains

"Be careful" Amy said

"Don't worry Ames, I'll be fine" Sonette said "You just stay safe" she then said walking off. Amy smiles as she counts the money but then looks up shock

"What is it Amy?" Rouge asks

"There's $1000 here" Amy replies and the others look at her shock

"Wow" Tikal then said

"You and Sonette must have a hell of a bound is she's going to hand you $1000 in cash" Blaze then said and Amy smiles

"And last night we went to the show" Amy adds

"Come on, let's get lunch and you can tell us all about it" Vanilla said and the headed off. After buying lunch, the grabbed 2 tables, pushed them together and sat down. Amy then explains the time Sonette and her spent at the show, what Sonette won and how much fun they had. After spending the rest of the day there, Amy brought 7 new dresses and can't wait to show Sonette. They then started to head home; it was late in the afternoon. They then heard Sonette shouting and saw her being dragged by Scourge the Hedgehog

"Come over here and say that jackass!" Sonette shouts as Fiona the Fox walks over

"Go back to that corner, you whore" a male's voice shouts

"Let me go" Sonette said as the others walk over to see Sonette shouting at a chipmunk "He's going to regret everything once I get my hands on him" she then said

"No Blue" Fiona said

"You need to calm down girl" Scourge then told her and Sonette sighs, seeing the others

"Are you ok?" Vanilla asks

"I will be once I get my hands around Jeremy's neck" Sonette said with anger in her voice "He's ordered his 6 foot grave" she then said in a deep voice

"Sonette" Amy said shock and Sonette takes a deep breath. Scourge lets her go and Sonette wraps her arms around herself

"He won't get away Blueberry, just go home" Fiona said "Come on Scourge" she then said and the pair walks off

"Come on Sonette, let's go home" Amy said grabbing Sonette's hand and the pair walks off. Once home, Sonette helped Amy washed her clothes "Are you ok Sonette?" Amy asks as the put the first load on and they walk into the kitchen

"Of course, why wouldn't I be" Sonette replies

"Earlier you seemed furious" Amy said

"Right, don't worry about that" Sonette said as Amy sits on the bench and Sonette walks up to her "Just having a bad day" Sonette adds. Amy smiles as she gives Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles

"Your home now" Amy whispers

"Thanks Ames" Sonette said and Amy lets her go "Early dinner" Sonette then said

"Sure" Amy replies smiling and Sonette started cooking dinner. Later that night, Sonette sat on the lounge, watching her news when Amy walks in and sits on her lap with her back to the side

"Amy" Sonette whines

"Why do you always watch the news?" Amy asks

"To see what the world is up to" Sonette replies. Amy looks up at Sonette who then looks at her "Are you ok Ames" Sonette asks and Amy sighs

"No" Amy whispers

"What is it" Sonette asks worried. Amy looks away and Sonette sighs as she place her hand on Amy's chick, making Amy to look at her "Amelia Louise Rose, what is it" Sonette said

"How do you know my full name?" Amy asks shock

"I know your sister Amy" Sonette replies "Now tell me what's wrong" she then asks. Amy sighs as she rest her head on Sonette's shoulder and Sonette looks at her confused

"I don't want to talk about it" Amy whispers as she closed her eyes and Sonette sighs as she turns the T.V off

"Come on then" Sonette said standing up, holding Amy bridal style. Amy wraps her arms around Sonette's neck and blush, luckily it was dark so Sonette didn't notices "This is the second time I had to carry to your room Rose, you have to tell me sometime what is on your mind" Sonette then said as she started walking

"It's nothing Sonette" Amy whispers as she rest her head on Sonette's shoulder

"It has to be something Amy" Sonette said walking in Amy's room and sits Amy on the bed "I mean you took everything that had Sonic on it and put in that chest, then moved it into the basement. You can't tell me nothing is wrong" Sonette adds

"I rather not talk about it yet, it could be nothing" Amy said and Sonette sighs

"Come to me when you are ready, I can handle anything you throw at me" Sonette said

"I will Sonette" Amy said smiling

"Night Rose" Sonette said walking out. Amy sighs as she rolls over and stares out the window

'Are my feelings towards Sonette real or is it nothing' Amy thought, confused. She then sighs and closed her eyes 'I'll find out in the next few days' she then thought


	5. Chapter 5

Amy wakes up to her alarm and sighs as she got up, then walks out into the hallway. She then heard laughter coming from down stairs so she walks down into the kitchen to see Sonette cooking pancakes with Fiona

"Morning Ames" Sonette said as Amy walks over

"Hey Amy" Fiona said "Anyway, I better go and find Scourge, thanks for the coffee"

"That's ok, I owe you one Fiona" Sonette said

"No you don't Blueberry" Fiona said walking off and Amy sits down

"What did I miss?" Amy asks

"Nothing" Sonette replies as she sits a plate in front of Amy. Amy looks down to see 3 pancakes and smiles

"Thanks Sonette" Amy said as she grabbed the butter and syrup. The pair started talking as they ate their breakfast. Once done, Sonette rinsed and packed the dishwasher while Amy went upstairs to get dress. Sonette then looks back to see Amy wearing a light blue dress with the sleeve going over her right shoulder and stops just under her knees, white flats and white gloves

"Amy" Sonette said surprise, for as long as Sonette has known Amy, she always wears her red dress

"Do I look that bad" Amy said

"No" Sonette quickly said as she walks up to Amy "You look beautiful Amy"

"I like it" Amy then said and Sonette smiles

"As do I" Sonette said as they walk upstairs and into Sonette's room which is a mess "Man, I have to clean this up" Sonette then said as she started cleaning

"I'll help" Amy said

"You don't have to Amy" Sonette said

"I know but I want to" Amy replies as she walks to the bed and started making it

"I better quickly get dress" Sonette said grabbing a dress and walks into the bathroom. Amy finished the bed when Sonette walks back out and puts her nightgown under her pillow. She's wearing a light purple dress with the sleeves going around her neck "Now, let's get to work" Sonette then said and the pair started to clean. Amy then opens Sonette's wardrobe and smiles, seeing 3 silk dresses, a purple, gold and red

"I didn't know about these" Amy said as she pulls out the red on. It was a beautiful red silk dress with the side slit and a v neck

"Uh yeah" Sonette said walking over and grabs it "I haven't worn this on in months" she then said putting it away

"Why don't you wear them?" Amy asks

"I wear them when I go to the Snowlight Club in Star City, run by my best friend and I have VIP access" Sonette said, then closed the wardrobe "I always took Teagan, she was my sober person while I got drunk since the legal drinking age in Star City is 13" she then explains

"Are you ok Sonette?" Amy asks

"Yeah, guess I'm starting to really miss Teagan" Sonette replies as she walks into the bathroom and Amy follows her. Sonette then started cleaning up the sink and Amy walks over

"Sonette, why do you drink?" Amy then asks curious. Sonette sighs as she turns around to face Amy

"I started to drink my pain when David was hurting me" Sonette said "Now, when I go to party I love to drink or even a few beers at home" she adds

"Maybe we should go and see Teagan" Amy then said

"Maybe, I'll call her tonight to see if we can" Sonette then said and Amy smiles

"Then we can catch up" Amy said

"Yeah" Sonette said and Amy walks back out to Sonette's room, then started cleaning again. When they were done, it was lunch time; Amy heard a knock at the door so she runs down and opens it to see Sonic

"Hey Ames" Sonic said smiling

"Oh hey Sonic, do you want me to get Sonette" Amy asks

"No, I came to see you" Sonic replies

"You did" Amy said surprise

"Yeah" Sonic said walking in and Amy closed the door

'No, I don't want to see him' Amy thought as she turns to face him

"So what have you been doing?" Sonic asks

"Helping Sonette in her room, last few weeks she been busy and she didn't have time to clean so I helped today" Amy explains as they walks into the kitchen "We're done now so I was going to make some lunch since Sonette cooked breakfast" she then said. They then saw Sonette walk in and Sonic smiles

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said

"Hey sis, how are you?" Sonic asks

"I've been better" Sonette replies

"Are you ok?" Sonic then asks worried

"Yeah, I've just been better" Sonette told him as she walks to Amy "But I will be fine"

"I worry about you sis, I worry about both of uses" Sonic then said

"We are fine" Amy said

"So how can we help you Sonic?" Sonette then asks

"Just checking in" Sonic replies

"Sonic" Sonette said, knowing there was more

"Eggman's around and I fear he might target you and Amy" Sonic admitted

"We will be fine" Sonette said

"Be careful" Sonic said leaving and Amy sighs

"Eggman won't attacked us here" Sonette then said

"Are you sure?" Amy asks

"I hope I'm right" Sonette said walking off and Amy chase after her

"What if Eggman comes?" Amy then asks

"If Eggman ever comes, I'll keep them busy and you run" Sonette told her "But this is a big if"

"It's always good to have a backup plan Sonette" Amy told her and Sonette turns around to face her

"I know Ames" Sonette said "Don't worry" she then said walking off and sits on the windowsill

"Are you hungry?" Amy then asks

"No, you eat" Sonette replies and Amy walks off. 'What is Amy hiding from me?' Sonette then thought. Later that night, Sonette couldn't sleep so she got up and walks into the lounge room. She sighs as she sits down and watches the news channel. Most nights there are reports about Star City which is why she watches the news all the time, she needs to know what is going on. She sighs as she turns the TV off; there wasn't anything worth watching on. She then heard Amy scream so she runs up into her room to see Metal Sonic dragging her out of bed

"Sonette" Amy cried and Metal Sonic looks at her

"Let her go" Sonette said walking over, and then punches Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic lets Amy go who runs off and goes to hit Sonette 3 times but Sonette dodge all them. She then punches Metal Sonic 4 times and pushes him out the window. Sonette then rushes over to Amy who is by the door with the small brown bear with a yellow ribbon that Sonette won at the show "Are you hurt?" Sonette asks

"No" Amy replies and Sonette sighs with relief "Can I sleep with you?" Amy then asks

"Of course, let's go to bed" Sonette said and the pair walks to Sonette's room. Sonette closed her door as Amy lies down on the right side of the bed

"I guess Sonic was right" Amy said as Sonette lies down on the left side of the bed

"Yeah" Sonette whispers

"I still remember when Metal Sonic first grabbed me all those years ago" Amy then said and Sonette looks at her "When I first met Sonic, when he saved me on the Little Planet over Never Lake" Amy then explains

"I remember Sonic telling me that story" Sonette then said and Amy rolls over so she was facing Sonette

"Do you think Metal Sonic will be back" Amy then asks

"I don't know but I'll take care of him" Sonette replies and Amy smiles "But we should get some sleep Ames, it's late and we have a big day tomorrow"

"Doing what?" Amy asks

"Emerald Coast, time we get there it will be lunch time for them" Sonette said

"I like that idea" Amy said

"Then sleep" Sonette whispers as she rolls over so her back was to Amy. Amy smiles as she curls up and tries to get some sleep


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing and sigh as she rolls over and grabs it. The caller id read 'Unknown' and Sonette sighs as she answers it

"Hello" Sonette said half asleep

"_Hey Sonette, it's Rosie" she heard Rosie the Fox said_

"Oh hey Rosie, I was going to call when I got up" Sonette said "Is everything ok there" she then asks worried

"_No Sonette, there's a huge storm so you can't come up. We are all fine it's just not safe to be outside" Rosie explains_

"Ok Rosie, you stay inside and send my love to the others" Sonette said

"_I will, I have to go before we get cut off" Rosie said_

"Ok Rosie, bye" Sonette said, then hangs up

"Is everything ok?" Amy asks softly and Sonette looks over to see her awake

"There's a storm in Emerald Coast, we can't get up there" Sonette told her as she got up and walks into the bathroom. Amy sighs as she got up and walks into her room with her teddy bear in her hand. She sits the teddy bear on her bed and sighs as she walks out to grab the vacuum cleaner. She then started cleaning the glass up from last night with Metal Sonic. When she finished she saw Sonette walks in who walks over to her

"Hey Sonette" Amy said as she turns off the vacuum cleaner

"I called a friend, he's going to get the window replaced today" Sonette told her as Amy packs the vacuum cleaner up and Sonette grabs the vacuum cleaner "Meet you in the kitchen" Sonette said walking off and Amy walks down stairs

'I have to tell Sonette' Amy thought as she walked into the kitchen and sits on the bench as she tried to come up the words to tell Sonette she falling in love with her. Sonette then walks in and stands right in front Amy, seeing something is wrong

"Amy" Sonette said

"I'm ok" Amy quickly said 'No, it's too soon' she then thought

"Ok" Sonette said seeing that there is something but decides to leave it for now "I called my friend to fix your window; he's on his way as we speak" Sonette told Amy

"I better go and get dress" Amy said running off and Sonette sighs as Sonic walks in

"Hey sis" Sonic said walking over

"Metal Sonic came last night" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock

"What happened?" Sonic then asks worried

"He came for Amy; he dragged her out of her bed. I stopped him and throw him out the window. I called a friend who owes me a few favour and who can fix Amy's window" Sonette explains "I never thought Eggman would be that low and do this" she adds

"Well he is sis" Sonic said as Amy walks down in her normal red dress and over to Sonette

"Hey Ames" Sonic said and Amy smiles

"Hey Sonic" Amy then said

"Sonette told me what happened, how are you?" Sonic asks

"I'm fine, lucky Sonette was here" Amy replies

"Lucky I was, I was going to go out last night to see a friend. Now, I'm glad I didn't" Sonette explains, then heard a knock at the door "I'll get it" Sonette said walking off and Amy sighs as she makes herself breakfast

"What is it Amy?" Sonic asks as he walks up to her

"Metal Sonic tried to take me Sonic while I was asleep" Amy said as Sonette walks in

"Well I'm staying here with Nate while he fixes your window, I also have washing to do and clean the house" Sonette explains as she starts making herself a coffee

"I'll stay" Amy said

"I'll check on uses later" Sonic told them, then runs out

"Are you sure you want to stay Amy?" Sonette asks

"I have nowhere else to go Sonette" Amy said and Sonette nods as she finished her coffee

"Well I have a lot to do, as I said the washing, clean your bathroom and everything else" Sonette said walking off and Amy follows her into the lounge room

"I can clean here" Amy said and Sonette looks at her "You can start the washing" Amy adds

"Thanks Ames" Sonette said walking off. Amy started cleaning and organizing the lounge room, she doesn't clean the house like she use to since Sonette moved in. She started to be lazy and let Sonette do the work but now she feels bad. Amy sighs as she runs off to grab the vacuum cleaner. She then saw Sonette in her bathroom, cleaning and sighs as she walks off and grabs the vacuum cleaner. She then walks back to the lounge room and finished cleaning. She then packs up the vacuum cleaner and walks upstairs and smiles as she vacuums the hallway. Sonette walks out and smiles as she watch Amy

"Hey Sonette" Amy said smiling

"It has been a while since I saw you clean Rose" Sonette said

"It has been a while" Amy replies as she turns off the vacuum cleaner "I want to help Sonette" she then said and Sonette smiles

"I would be nice if you help more often" Sonette said "I better go, still have a few things to do" she then said walking off and Amy smiles as she packs the vacuum cleaner up and put it in the hallway closest. She then walks to the kitchen to see Sonette cleaning. Sonette looks at Amy and sighs as she walks up to her

"What is it Sonette?" Amy asks worried

"We need to talk" Sonette said, she needs to know what Amy is hiding from her

"About?" Amy asks worried as they walk into the lounge room

"Ever since that night in Mystic Ruins, you have been acting different and don't say you haven't because you have. I need to know what's wrong Amy" Sonette explains and Amy sighs as wraps her arms around herself

"I can't say" Amy whispers

"You can Ames, no matter what you say, I can handle it" Sonette told her and Amy sighs as she looks up at Sonette who crouches so she was eye level with her

"I…I" Amy started as she started to get nervous

"Amy" Sonette said and Amy takes a deep breath

"I love you Sonette, more than a friend" Amy said and Sonette looks at her shock


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette is standing in the lounge room as she replayed what just happened with Amy staring at her with has tears in her eyes after confusing her feelings to Sonette. Sonette is trying to find the right words to say to Amy but can't seem to find any. Amy then goes to run off but Sonette grabs her and Amy looks at her

"What happened that night, after I passed out" Sonette asks

"I kissed you" Amy whispers and Sonette sighs "I'm sorry but since that night, I can't stop this feeling" Amy then explains

"And Sonic?" Sonette asks

"You are always here for me, Sonic doesn't want me around" Amy replies "I didn't want to say anything because I first thought it was nothing but I know it's not nothing, I know my feelings are real and I can't stop them"

"I know Ames, I know" Sonette said as she lets Amy go who gives her a hug. Sonette sighs, she didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to hurt Amy because she means the world to her. Sonette looks at Amy who has her head rest on her chest "Amy" Sonette said

"I'm sorry" Amy whispers and Sonette sighs as Amy lets her go "What's wrong?" Amy then asks worried and Sonette sits down on the lounge

"Nothing Ames" Sonette replies. Amy sits next to her and Sonette takes a deep breath "It's just, after what happened between me and Knuckles, I told myself I wouldn't let myself go through that pain again" Sonette admitted. Amy lies down, using Sonette's lap as a pillow and Sonette rest her hand on Amy's shoulder

"I love you Sonette because you are the only good thing in my life" Amy said as she rolls over onto her back and Sonette sighs

"It won't work Amy" Sonette said

"Why?" Amy asks softly

"I'll just break your heart" Sonette whispers

"No you won't Sonette" Amy told her as she got up and Sonette sighs

"I will Rose, you don't need me" Sonette said as she stands up "We'll talk more tonight, I promise but I have a few things to do and I have to check on Nate" she then said and Amy nods

"Ok" Amy whispers and Sonette sighs

"I promise, we will talk" Sonette then said walking off and Amy sits down

'She hates me' Amy thought as she felt tears slid down her face 'Why did she make me tell her' she then thought. Then she heard a knock at the door so she walks over and answers it to see Sonic

"Are you ok Ames?" Sonic asks worried

"Oh yeah" Amy replies as she wipes her tears away "Don't worry Sonic, it's nothing" she then said as Sonic walks in and she closed the door

"Doesn't look like nothing to me" Sonic said and Amy walks into the kitchen with Sonic

"It is, don't worry about it" Amy told him as she got a drink of water

"Amy" Sonic said and Amy looks at him

"I'm fine Sonic" Amy said as Sonette walks down

"Is everything ok here?" Sonette asks

"It is Sonette" Amy said walking to her

"Well Nate is done, he's just cleaning up" Sonette said

"That was quick" Amy said shock

"He has Fiona and Scourge up there too, guess you didn't see them come in" Sonette said

"No, I didn't" Amy whispers as Fiona walks down

"Blueberry" Fiona said and Sonette smiles "So where's your babysitter"

"Teagan's out of town" Sonette replies

"Shame, really miss her" Fiona then said

"As do I" Sonette said as Scourge and Nate walks down, Nate is a grey wold with a white muzzle, black fur on the tip of his tail and red eyes

"See you around Blueberry" Nate said walking out

"See uses around" Sonette said

"You will" Scourge said walking out with Fiona. Amy then runs upstairs and Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic

"What's wrong with her?" Sonic asks

"Don't worry Sonic, I got this covered" Sonette told him

"Ok, see you around" Sonic said walking off and Sonette calls Teagan the Fox for her advice

"_Hello" Teagan said half asleep_

"Teagan, I need your assistance" Sonette said as she walks into the kitchen

"_Talk to me Sonette" Teagan said_

"Ok, Amy just told me she loves me and not as a friend" Sonette said

"_Oh my" Teagan said shock _

"She also said when we were Mystic Ruins, I was unconscious after falling down a steep hill with her, she kissed me and she has had this feeling since" Sonette explains "What do I do Teagan? I don't want to break her heart" she then asks and she heard Teagan sighs

"_You told me you had a small crush on her, give her a chance" Teagan told her_

"Back then she was in love with Sonic" Sonette said "And I'll only break her heart" she adds

"_Sonette, I know you have kept yourself locked up since Knuckles. Going out, drinking, the parties, the one nighters but this could be what you need. Amy is a sweet and caring girl, your strong and smart, uses will be fine" Teagan explains_

"I hate it when you are right" Sonette said and sighs "I wish you were here Teagan"

"_Well since you called, I have good news" Teagan said "I'm coming home on Wednesday, 4 days from now"_

"That's good, we do miss you" Sonette said

"_Sonette, you have a rose waiting for you" Teagan said_

"Right, I do. I would be so lost without you Teagan" Sonette said

"_I know, see you in 4 days" Teagan said_

"I'll be waiting" Sonette said, then hangs up. Sonette then walks up to Amy's room and knocks on her door as she walks in. She saw Amy lying on her bed, hugging the brown teddy bear "Oh Rose" Sonette said as she walks over and sits on the bed, facing Amy who sat up and rubs her eyes

"I'm sorry" Amy said

"Don't be Ames, it's not your fault, it's me" Sonette said and sighs "After Knuckles broke up with me, I blamed myself, I started drinking more, going to parties and doing things I wish I could forget. I'm scared that I will hurt you Amy, your kind, caring and beautiful" she then explains and Amy looks at her

"I love you Sonette, I want to give this a chance" Amy said

"If we do, we can't tell the Sonic Team, they could turn their back on us" Sonette told her and Amy smiles as she gives Sonette a hug

"I don't care" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"I mean, Allison and the others in Emerald Coast will, my friends, Teagan and Rosie, they will but I don't know about the Sonic Team" Sonette said and Amy looks at her "They knew about me and my first girlfriend, Aleena and Teagan, well she was my babysitter" she then said and Amy kiss her, Sonette places hand on the back on Amy's head. Amy broke the kiss and looks into Sonette's eyes

"We shouldn't tell Allison and the others at Emerald Coast yet" Amy then said and Sonette nods

"Also, Teagan is coming home in 4 days" Sonette said

"Does she know?" Amy asks

"I called her for advice Amy, she is the reason I am sitting here" Sonette told her and Amy smiles "I better go and get lunch ready" she then said standing up and walks out. She then walks into the kitchen and sighs 'Am I doing the right thing here' Sonette thought as Amy walks down, smiling and Sonette smiles 'Only one way to find out' Sonette then though as she started to make a quick lunch. After lunch the pair spent the rest of the day cleaning the house from top to bottom. When they were done, Sonette had a shower sat in the lounge to watch the news to make sure nothing has gone wrong in Star City while Amy went for a shower. Sonette the heard her phone ring so she looks at it to see the caller id read 'Teagan'. Sonette smiles as she grabs it and answers it "Hey" Sonette said

"_So, how did it go?" Teagan asks_

"Well" Sonette replies "I still have a bad feeling though"

"_Everything will be fine Sonette" Teagan told her _

"Yeah, your right" Sonette said smiling

"_So where is Amy now?" Teagan asks_

"Shower, listen Teagan, we aren't telling the Sonic Team about our relationship, I'm scared they will turn the back on us" Sonette told her

"_Good idea" Teagan said "I understand but Sonic and the others, who know what they will do. Besides, what they don't_ _know, won't hurt them"_

"I though the same when I didn't tell anyone my background. When they found out, I thought I lost Sonic" Sonette said as Amy walks in but Sonette didn't see her "I'm scared that would happen again Teagan, I don't want to go down that dark road, not again" Sonette then said

"_I know Sonette" Teagan said "I just want to see you happy again; I mean when I left you were down"_

"I've been down since Knuckles" Sonette whispers "Aleena I understood but Knuckles, he made me feel worthless, like David did and I…" she then tried to explains and Amy looks at her shock "Teagan, I need your help again" Sonette whispers

"_I'll be home in 3 days; if not sooner" Teagan told her "I have to go if I want to leave sooner"_

"Ok, bye" Sonette said, then hangs up. She then looks back to see Amy who has tears in her eyes "How long have you been there?" Sonette asks as Amy walks over and sits on her lap

"Long enough" Amy said "What is the dark road" she then asks and Sonette sighs

"Drinking myself to death, Fire stopped me numbers of times" Sonette whispers "It's late Ames, let's just get to bed" she then said as Amy got up. Sonette turns the TV off and the pair went to bed


	8. Chapter 8

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and she smiles as she looks at Amy who is still asleep. Sonette then pushed herself up and got out of bed. She then grabs her phone and walks down stairs to make herself a coffee. She then heard her phone ring and sighs as she looks at it to see the caller id reads 'Fiona' and she answers it

"Morning" Sonette said

"_Morning to you Blueberry, why are we in a good mood" Fiona asks_

"Long story Fiona" Sonette replies

"_Anyway, party at Star City" Fiona said_

"Sorry but no" Sonette said

"_Ok who is it?" Fiona asks "You only say no to a party when you are dating" she adds_

"Amy Rose" Sonette whispers

"_What?" Fiona said shock_

"Yeah, you heard me Fiona" Sonette said

"_Shame, she's only 12 so she can't come to the club" Fiona said_

"Fiona, you know I can't go" Sonette said

"_Ok, I'll drop it but I will tell Scourge and the others why" Fiona said_

"Just not near anyone from the Sonic Team" Sonette told her

"_Good idea Blueberry, talk to you soon" Fiona said_

"Love you too Fiona" Sonette said

"_You know I love you Blue, after all we have been through" Fiona said_

"Talk to you later" Sonette said, then hangs up and sighs as she saw Amy walks in

"What is it?" Amy asks

"Party, I'm not going" Sonette replies

"Why?" Amy asks

"Let's see, I'll get drunk and knowing me I'll properly sleep with someone meaning I would be cheating on you and we haven't we been dating for 24 hours" Sonette explains "Besides, I have my drinks here"

"Oh, ok" Amy said and Sonette smiles as she leans against the bench with her coffee "Are you sure you don't want to go?" Amy then asks as she walks up to Sonette

"I'm sure and besides, my babysitter isn't around" Sonette said as she sits her coffee down and turns around to make toast. Amy walks over and wraps her arms around Sonette, burying her face in Sonette's back

"What's wrong?" Sonette asks

"Nothing" Amy replies

"Are you sure Ames" Sonette then said as Amy lets her go so she turns around

"I am" Amy whispers. Sonette then kissed Amy and places her hand on the back of Amy's head as Amy places her hand on Sonette's chick. They then heard a knock at the door and Sonette sighs as she walks off. Amy started to make herself breakfast and sighs. She then saw Sonic and Sonette walks back and Sonette walks over to her coffee

"So how we can help you Sonic?" Sonette asks annoyed

"What's wrong Sonette?" Sonic asks

"You are always showing up for no reason" Sonette replies "Ever since that fight Sonic" she adds and Sonic sighs

"Sorry sis" Sonic said "So, what do uses have planned?"

"I have to head to work" Sonette replies as she grabs her toast, butters and walks upstairs with her coffee and toast

"What about you Amy?" Sonic asks

"I don't have anything plan" Amy replies as she walks off and sits down at the table. Sonic then joins her and Amy sighs "Don't you have something to do Sonic" Amy said

"Not at the moment" Sonic replies "Eggman is underground since Metal Sonic attacked you" he adds

"That's good to know" Amy said "I don't understand why he came for me"

"Nor do I Ames" Sonic said and Amy sighs as Sonette walks down, wearing demon short shorts, a black singlet, her sneakers and black gloves

"I have to go Ames, be back later" Sonette said, then runs out. Amy finished her breakfast so stands up and puts her stuff into the kitchen. She then rinsed her stuff and put them in the dishwasher. She then saw Sonic in the doorway and sighs

"What is it Sonic?" Amy asks annoyed as she walks pass him and headed to her room with Sonic behind her

"I came to see you Ames" Sonic said and looks around Amy's room

"Go and help Tails" Amy said pushing Sonic out, then closes the door. With a sigh she gets dress and heads out but couldn't see Sonic. She then heads off to find something to do

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is at James' workshop, having a meeting when Sonic walks in and Sonette runs over to him

"I need to talk to you" Sonic said before Sonette could say anything

"What is it Sonic?" Sonette asks

"Does Amy hate me" Sonic asks

"A little, I mean she forgives you but you broke her heart and she has had enough. She has given up on you bro" Sonette explains and Sonic sighs "I thought you would be happy" Sonette adds

"I am but I didn't want to hurt her" Sonic said

"Well you did" Sonette said "I have to go"

"Right, thanks" Sonic said walking off and Sonette walks back to James

"Is everything ok" James asks worried and Sonette looks at him

"Yeah, everything is fine" Sonette replies "Drama" she adds and James smiles

"Come on, we have work to do" James said and Sonette nods

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Amy is sitting at the park, enjoying the sun when Cream and Cheese run over

"Hey Cream, Cheese" Amy greeted

"Morning Amy" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese said happily

"You seem happy today" Cream then said as she sits next to Amy

"Yeah, I feel happy" Amy said "I…I'm not going to chase after Sonic anymore"

"You're not" Cram said surprise

"I'm going to move on Cream, I am wasting my time when I could be looking for someone who loves me" Amy explains and smiles as she thinks of Sonette

"That's good to hear" Cream said. Then Rouge walks over and joins them

"What's going on here?" Rouge asks

"Nothing Rouge" Amy replies "Just wasting time"

"So where's Sonette?" Rouge asks

"Working" Amy replies

"Hope she stays out of trouble then" Rouge said

"I know she will" Amy said smiling "Also Teagan is coming back"

"Really, wow" Rouge said "That's great to know"

"I know, tomorrow I'm going to clean her room and get it ready for her" Amy then said

"That would be nice of you" Rouge said as Sonic walks pass "And what is his problem"

"Who cares" Amy said softly "I'm sure he is fine"

"Are you feeling ok Ames?" Rouge asks worried

"I'm fine" Amy replies "Just over Sonic and his games, I'm moving on Rouge" she adds

"That's good to hear, any ideas who" Rouge asks

"No" Amy replies "I'm sure I will find someone"

"Yeah, you will Amy" Rouge said "You want to come over"

"Sure" Amy said smiling

"I have to go, talk to use later" Cream said running off with Cheese. Amy and Rouge walks to her place and sit in the lounge room, talking about anything. At lunch, Amy decides to call Sonette to see if she had lunch

"_Hello" Sonette said_

"Hey Sonette" Amy said

"_Oh hey Ames, how can I help you" Sonette asks_

"Have you had any lunch yet" Amy asks

"_You know what; I haven't had anything since breakfast" Sonette said "Which wasn't much"_

"Do you want me to buy you something" Amy asks

"_I would love that Amy" Sonette said "Could you grab me a curry, butter chicken on white rice" _

"Sure, I'll be there soon" Amy said

"_Thanks again Ames" Sonette said_

"Anytime Sonette" Amy said, then hangs up as she turns to Rouge

"Go, I'll see you around" Rouge said and Amy smiles as she runs off. After buying herself some chips, 2 drinks and Sonette her meal, she walks to James workshop to see Sonette outside waiting

"Hey Ames" Sonette said as they walk in and found a spot to sit at the back, sitting on the ground

"Here" Amy said as she hands Sonette the bag

"Thanks again Amy" Sonette said as she starts eating "So how has your day been" she then asks as Amy started eating

"Slow" Amy replies "After you left, I kinder gave Sonic the cold shoulder, then walked to Cream and Cheese at the park and Rouge showed up. I told them I am moving on from Sonic. Rouge and I then went to hers and we talked about anything" she then explains

"Better than mine" Sonette said "Paper work, drama and so many problems here"

"Are you ok?" Amy asks worried

"Nothing I can't handle Ames" Sonette replies "Just, the work can be hard and the paper work so confusing" she adds and Amy sighs "Don't worry, we got it under control and I finish here around 5 if later" she adds

"That's good to hear" Amy then said

"Yeah, I told them I can't come in for the next few days" Sonette said "I told them Teagan was coming back and I wanted to spend time with her and you"

"Great" Amy said. After the pair finished eating, Amy took the rubbished and sighs "I better go" Amy then said

"Yeah, I need to get back to work" Sonette said standing up and helps Amy up "I will see you tonight Ames" she then said walking off and Amy walks out. She made it home and puts the rubbish in the bin, then sits in the lounge room

"Amy" she heard Tails said so she turns around to see him walking in "Hey Amy" Tails said smiling as he closed the door and walks over to her, sitting next to her

"Hey Tails" Amy said "How can I help you?"

"I came to see you" Tails replies

"Well I am fine if that is what you wanted to know" Amy told him

"I heard you are over Sonic" Tails said sitting down and Amy sighs "If I may ask, who do you like"

"I can't say Tails" Amy said

"Please Amy, I promise I won't tell anyone" Tails pleaded, wanting to know

"Ok, but if I find out you have, you will be in big trouble" Amy said and Tails nods "It's Sonette" Amy whispers and Tails looks at her shock

"Really, wow" Tails said "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and I understand why you didn't want to tell me"

"Thanks Tails" Amy said smiling. Later that night, Sonette came home tired. It was 12:30am. She ran into so problem after problem, she couldn't get away at the 5 which is what she wanted. She walks upstairs and into her room to see Amy fast asleep in her bed. Sonette then went for a hot shower and laid in bed. She then heard Amy moan so she looks over as Amy opens her eyes

"Sonette" Amy said softly

"Go back to sleep Ames" Sonette said softly

"I cooked dinner, it's in the fridge for you" Amy said "You can have it for lunch"

"Thanks Ames but sleep" Sonette whispers as she closed her eyes


	9. Chapter 9

Sonette wakes up to the sound of her name. She slowly opens her eyes to be greeted by Amy who is holding a white mug with steam coming out of the top. She looks at the time which read _8:36am_. Sonette moans as she pushed herself up and swings her legs off the bed

"Morning" Amy said as she hands the cup over and Sonette smiles at the strong smell of coffee

"Morning" Sonette said softy and takes a sip of the coffee

"Breakfast is also ready" Amy then said walking off. Sonette stands up and walks down stairs, walking into the dining room to see Amy has the table ready. Sonette chuckles as Amy walks in and sits two plates down, one has hash browns and the other has bacon and eggs. Amy then walks off and Sonette sits down as Amy walks back with a plate with toast.

"This looks amazing Amy" Sonette said as she started eating

"Thanks" Amy said and Sonette looks at her

'How could Sonic push her away?' Sonette thought "I see there is something on your mind Ames, what is it?" she then asks and Amy sighs

"I told Tails" Amy said "Everything between you and me" she adds and Sonette sighs

"How did he take it?" Sonette asks worried

"Well, he said he won't tell anyone" Amy replies and Sonette smiles

"Good, it's not that I don't trust Tails, he's a great kid and I trust him it's I didn't know how he would take it" Sonette explains and Amy smiles

"Well he said he's going to come over, to talk to you" Amy then said and Sonette nods. After breakfast the pair did a quick washing and wiping up. Sonette then walks back to her room and went for a hot shower to wake herself up before Tails arrives. After the shower, she gets dress and walks down to see Amy and Tails talking

"Hey Sonette" Tails greeted, smiling and Sonette smiles

"Hey Tails" Sonette said

"I guess Amy told you" Tails then said and Sonette chuckles

"She did, what do you think about this?" Sonette asks curious

"Well I won't think of uses any less and if uses are happy, then that all that really matters" Tails replies

"Thanks Tails" Amy said

"It's not that I didn't trust you Tails, you know about Aleena and all the one nights, it just, it being Amy and she is your best friend, I didn't know how you would react over that" Sonette explains

"That's ok Sonette" Tails said and Sonette smiles "I also hear Teagan is coming back into town" Tails adds

"She is" Sonette said as Amy runs upstairs "What has Sonic said to you, about Amy" Sonette then asks

"He said that she gave him the cold shoulder and that she was over him" Tails replies "So I came over to see Amy, to find out what was going on"

"Yeah, well I'm not sure if things will end well" Sonette said walking into the lounge room with Tails "Teagan said this could be a good thing, something I need but I'm scared that I will hurt her" Sonette then explains

"Because of your past" Tails said and Sonette sighs

"Yeah" Sonette whispers "That and…and this could be just a phase for Amy. This could be her way on getting over Sonic"

"Only time will tell" Tails said

"Ok Teagan, here she is" Amy said walking down, on Sonette's phone. Amy then hands it over and Sonette walks into the kitchen

"Hello" Sonette said

"_Hey Sonette" Teagan said_

"Hey Teagan, are you on your way" Sonette asks

"_Yeah, I should be in Station Square around 6" Teagan replies_

"Great, we'll get your room ready" Sonette said

"_Anything happened since we last talked" Teagan then asks_

"Yeah, Tails knows the truth about me and Amy. He promised not to say anything and took it well" Sonette explains

"_Well Tails is someone we can trust" Teagan said "He is a good kid"_

"We can't wait to see you" Sonette said

"_Well I_ _better go, talk to you soon Sonette" Teagan said_

"Bye" Sonette said, then hangs up as she walks back into the lounge room

"Hey Sonette, can we go to Mystic Ruins" Amy asks

"Sure but why?" Sonette asks

"To hang out" Tails replies

"Sure but I have to pick Teagan up around 6 so I have to be at the train station around 5:40" Sonette explains

"Great, let's go" Amy said and the trio headed off. They took the train to Mystic Ruins and once there they walk to Tails' workshop

"I also think Sonic is here" Tails warned them

"That's ok Tails" Sonette said. They walk in as Sonic walks down stairs and smiles seeing them

"Hey" Sonic greeted

"Hey" Sonette greeted as Tails and Amy walks down stairs to the workshop

"She still hates me" Sonic said

"No Sonic, she doesn't" Sonette told him "Also, Teagan is coming home"

"Really" Sonic said shock "That's great to hear"

"Yeah, I pick her up at the train station at 6" Sonette replies

"Well I'll drop by tomorrow to see her" Sonic then said

"I'll tell her that so she doesn't make plans" Sonette said

"I better go" Sonic said

"How many laps of the world are you doing today?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Sonic replies as he walks out and Sonette chuckles as she heads down stairs

"Is Sonic gone?" Amy asks

"Yeah" Sonette said "He's going to drop by to see Teagan tomorrow"

"So how long are uses going to stay hidden from the Sonic Team" Tails asks

"I don't know Tails, I don't know how the others will react" Sonette replies "Like you, I trust them, mainly the girls but Amy is their friend and…I just don't know how they would react" she then explains as she sits down by the desk

"Take your time" Tails said. Amy and Tails started talking for a while but stops when they heard light snoring. They look at Sonette who was fast asleep and Amy giggles

"Poor Sonette" Amy then said softly

"What time did she go to bed?" Tails asks softly as they walk upstairs

"Past 12:30 this morning, she was so tired when she came to bed" Amy replies and Sonic walks in

"Hey Sonic" Tails greeted

"Where's Sonette?" Sonic asks

"She's asleep, down stairs" Amy replies "Could you get and lie her down on the lounge" she then asks

"I'll put her in my bed" Sonic said running down the stairs. He then smiles as he picks Sonette up bridal style and heads back up

"Come on" Amy said running upstairs and Sonic follows her to his room. Amy then pulls back the blankets and Sonic softly lies Sonette down

"What happened last night?" Sonic asks softly as Amy takes Sonette shoes off

"She worked" Amy replies "Didn't get home till around 12:30 I think I heard her" she adds as Sonic pulls the covers over, tucking Sonette in

"Come on" Sonic said and the pair walks down

"I better go home and get Teagan's room ready for her" Amy said "Keep an eye on Sonette for me" she then said running off

"Sonette and Amy have a close bound" Sonic then said

"They do" Tails said walking down to his workshop and Sonic sighs as he follows him

"So what you doing today bro" Sonic asks

"Nothing, just working on a few things" Tails replies and Sonic smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Amy was cleaning Teagan's room when she heard a knock at the door. She runs down stairs and opens it to see Fiona and smiles

"Oh hey Fiona" Amy greeted

"Is Blueberry in?" Fiona asks

"Sorry but no" Amy replies "She's asleep in Mystic Ruins"

"That's Blueberry for you" Fiona said "Do you know what time she got in last night"

"12:30 and she was exhausted" Amy replies and Fiona sighs

"It was a long day for all of us" Fiona said "Just, tell her I called by to check on her"

"I will" Amy said and Fiona runs off. Amy closes the door and went back to Teagan's room, finishing it up

"Knock knock" she then heard Rouge call. Amy smiles as she runs down to see Rouge with Tikal

"Hey" Amy greeted "Sorry, I was cleaning Teagan's room for her" she then said

"When will she be here?" Rouge asks

"Around 6" Amy replies

"Well do you want to hang out till she gets here" Tikal asks

"Sure" Amy replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up and looks around confused. She then looks at the time which read, _5:45pm_. She quickly got up, putting her shoes on and runs down stairs to see Tails and Sonic

"Hey sis" Sonic greeted

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Sonette asks

"You need your sleep Sonette" Sonic replies

"I have to go and wait for Teagan's train" Sonette said running out. She was then grabbed so she turns around to see Sonic

"Whoa, calm down sis" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"I have to go Sonic" Sonette said breaking free "Thank you" she then said running off. She made it back to Station Square Station and sat down, waiting for Teagan. Around 6, Sonette saw Teagan the Fox with a large suitcase and Sonette smiles as she stands up

"It's good to be home" Teagan said as she walks up to Sonette

"Good to have you home" Sonette adds as she gives Teagan a hug

"Oh I have missed you Sonette" Teagan said as Sonette lets her go

"And I have missed you, come on" Sonette said as she grabs Teagan's suitcase and they headed home "Also, Sonic would like to see you" Sonette then said

"Really" Teagan said shock "When" she then asks

"Tomorrow" Sonette replies

"Ok" Teagan said confused

"Maybe he missed you" Sonette adds and Teagan sighs

"I'll ask him tomorrow" Teagan said. Once they made it home, they saw Amy, Rouge and Tikal

"Teagan" Amy said walking over and gives Teagan a hug "I got your room ready" she then said

"I'll put this in there" Sonette said walking off

"Hey Rouge, Tikal" Teagan said as the pair walks over

"Good to see you are back" Rouge said

"Good to be back" Teagan adds as Sonette walks down

"Also Sonette, Rouge and Tikal are staying. I told them they can have my room while I sleep in yours" Amy told Sonette

"That's ok but I don't have anything for dinner" Sonette told them "I kinder passed out at Tails' workshop before I could do anything"

"So Amy said, what happened last night?" Rouge asks

"Work, I work part-time at James' workshop here. Last night, everything went wrong and I didn't get home till 12:30 in the morning" Sonette explains

"I'll call for take-out" Amy said, walking off with Rouge and Tikal

"Come on Sonette" Teagan said and pair walks to Teagan's room

"What is it?" Sonette asks

"I can tell there is something on your mind" Teagan said

"What if I am taking advantage of Amy?" Sonette asks and Teagan sighs "She's young, I shouldn't be doing this" she adds

"Give it time Sonette" Teagan told her

"How long?" Sonette asks and Teagan sighs

"I don't know" Teagan said


	10. Chapter 10

Sonette wakes up to the sound of her alarm and sighs as she turns it off. She then sits up and sighs as she looks back to see Amy was already up. Sonette gets up and walks down stairs to be greeted by Amy with a cup of coffee

"I came to see if you were awake" Amy said as she hands Sonette the coffee and Sonette smiles

"Thanks Ames" Sonette said, then kisses her on the chick. The pair then walks into the kitchen to see Teagan cooking pancakes while Tikal and Rouge having coffee

"Morning" Rouge greeted as Sonette sat down next to her and Amy walks over to help Teagan

"Morning" Sonette said softly

"Are you ok Sonette?" Tikal asks

"Wha-oh yeah, just because I fell asleep yesterday, I couldn't sleep last night" Sonette explains "Don't worry about it"

"Ok" Tikal said

"I'm fine" Sonette said smiling and Tikal smiles too

"Knock knock" they heard Sonic said. Sonette turns around as Sonic walks in and over to Sonette

"Morning Sonic" Sonette greeted

"Morning sis, girls" Sonic said "Teagan"

"Sonic" Teagan said as she serves breakfast and Amy hands them out. They all then walk into the dining room and sat down

"So Sonette, any plans for today?" Rouge asks

"Nope" Sonette replies "I'm not working for a while"

"That's good" Teagan said

"Yeah well after what happened the other day, I really don't want to go back" Sonette said and Amy smiles "Besides, why should I rush, I got enough money to last me for a while" Sonette adds

"Any plans" Sonic asks

"No but I should make some" Sonette said. After breakfast, Sonic helps Teagan with the cleaning

"Thanks again Sonic though you didn't have to" Teagan said

"I wanted to help" Sonic said as Sonette walks in

"I have to duck to the workshop to grab a few things so I'm taking Amy with me and Rouge and Tikal are going too" Sonette explains "You'll be fine on your own"

"I'll be fine" Teagan said and Sonette smiles

"Great, come on Amy" Sonette shouts as she heads off and Amy chases after her and Teagan sighs. Then Tikal and Rouge walks in and Teagan smiles

"I'll see you around" Rouge said

"Bye" Teagan said and the pair walks off

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Teagan asks as they finished up "I'm sure you have something to do"

"Uh no" Sonic replies

"Really, I though you would" Teagan said shock "You are always running off"

"Well not today" Sonic said

"Ok" Teagan whispers "I'm going to get dress" she then said running upstairs. Once dress, she walks back down to see Sonic waiting and smiles

"I wanted to see you today" Sonic said

"Why is that?" Teagan asks curious

"Well before you left we never really hanged out and you have saved my life numbers of times. I want to get to know you, hang out more" Sonic explains

"That sound like fun" Teagan said

"Come on then" Sonic said and Teagan smiles as they head off.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Amy are walking out the workshop and Sonette sighs

"Sorry about that Amy" Sonette said

"No, that's ok" Amy replies "Are you use to death threats"

"All the time" Sonette said "Ever since it started when I was 10, I was scared when it first happened but I'm use to them"

"Oh" Amy said

"Don't worry" Sonette said with a wink

"I wonder where Teagan is" Amy said

"I hope she's out of that damn house" Sonette said "You know I haven't forgotten your birthday Ames" she then said

"Oh yeah" Amy whispers

"So what do you want?" Sonette asks

"I don't know" Amy replies "I kinder have everything" she adds

"Just think about it for me so when it gets closer I can buy you something" Sonette told her

"I will" Amy said smiling "Come on" she then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Sonic are in Green Hills Zone, talking as they slowly walked.

"So Sonette's friends call you the babysitter because you look after Sonette when she drinks" Sonic said

"Yeah and when Sonette is drunk, well she's funny. She has also hit me, punched me, slap me, puck on me and even, sadly, she has hit on me" Teagan explains

"Wow" Sonic said shock

"You get used to it, I kinder missed hang out with her too. I always won bids with the others with Sonette" Teagan replies

"Like" Sonic asks

"I don't know if I should say" Teagan then said worried she has said too much about Sonette

"Come on Teagan, I won't say" Sonic said as they stopped

"Ok but if Sonette finds out I told you, I am throwing you in a lake" Teagan warned him and Sonic nods "Ok, in Star City we go to the Snowlight Club, I make bets that Sonette would sleep with the girl she's talking to" Teagan admitted "Sonette knows and doesn't care"

"So how often does she do that?" Sonic asks

"It doesn't matter because she's stopped" Teagan told him and Sonic nods

"Right, it doesn't matter" Sonic said "Sorry Teagan, maybe I shouldn't have asked" he adds as they started walking

"No, it's ok" Teagan said and Sonic smiles

"Come on" Sonic said walking off and Teagan follows him. They then came to seaside cliff and Sonic smiles as Teagan walks next to her

"Is this where Sonette saved you" Teagan asks

"Yeah, I guess she told you" Sonic said

"Yeah, that you were lucky she was here" Teagan said and Sonic smiles

"I was very lucky" Sonic adds

"Have you heard from Eggman" Teagan then asks

"No, a few nights ago Metal Sonic attacked Amy but Sonette saved her, besides that, no" Sonic replies

"Oh, ok" Teagan said "That's always good"

"Yeah, though he will be back soon" Sonic said and Teagan nods.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Amy are home, cooking dinner when Teagan walks in and Sonette smiles

"So how was your day with Sonic?" Sonette asks smiling

"Great" Teagan replies as she sat down and Sonette smiles

"That's good" Sonette said

"And yours" Teagan asks

"I had fun" Amy said

"We just went around mall" Sonette adds "But it was fun"

"Well dinner smells great" Teagan said and Sonette smiles "So any plans on tell anyone else, about uses dating" Teagan then asks

"Uh no but we're working on it" Sonette said

"We need time" Amy adds

"Take all the time you need" Teagan told them and Amy smiles


	11. Chapter 11

**3 months later**

Sonette wakes up to the sound of her alarm and sighs as she turns it off. In the last 3 months a lot has happened, Amy's 13th came and left, they had a huge party and Sonette got her something special. They haven't told anyone else that they are dating. Deep down, Sonette is surprise the pair are still dating. Though she has been taking it slow, she doesn't want Aleena and Knuckles happening again, she doesn't want it to end badly. Sonette looks next to her to see Amy snuggled into her; they are in Emerald Coats for a day at the beach. They are planning to tell the others the news but Sonette is a little scared.

"Do we have to get up" Amy whispers

"Yeah" Sonette replies as she got up and walks out to. She then sighs as she turns the radio on and started making herself a coffee. Then Amy walks out and Sonette smiles

"I wish we could stay in bed" Amy whispers

"Next time" Sonette said. They then heard a knock at the door and Sonette sighs as she walks over and opens it to see Angel Rose, Sophia Rose, Allison Rose, Rosie the Fox, Luther the Hedgehog, Dean the Cat and Rose the Cat

"Morning" Rosie greeted as they walk in

"Morning, I'm going to get dress" Sonette said walking off and Amy finishes Sonette's coffee

"I, I have something to tell you before Sonette comes back" Amy said walking in front of them

"What is it?" Allison asks

"Sonette and I, we…we are dating" Amy said and they look at her shock

"How long?" Rosie asks

"Just a little over 3 months" Amy replies and Allison smiles. Then Sonette walks out, wearing a pink and white striped bandeau with matching skirted bottoms, white sandals and white gloves

"So Sonette, dating my sister are we" Allison said. Sonette looks at her shock and then chuckles nervously

"Uh, yeah" Sonette said as Amy walks over and hands her the coffee "Thanks" Sonette said

"Well I'm glad we now know" Sophia said "Now Amy, get ready so we can go" she then said and Amy walks off

"We aren't ready so uses go and we will meet you there" Sonette told them

"Ok, see uses soon" Allison said as they all left, leaving Sonette alone

"That went really well" Sonette whispers to herself. Sonette then got breakfast. Then Amy walks out, wearing a blue one piece. Sonette smiles as she got Amy something to eat and they sat down on the lounge

"Today is going to be fun" Amy said

"I hope so" Sonette replies. After breakfast they headed off and down the beach. They hang out right at the end by the rocks. Once there, they saw the others already having fun. Amy runs off and Sonette smiles as she sits down, watching Amy with Angela and Rosie. Then Allison walks over and sits down next to her

"Hi" Sonette whispers

"Are you ok?" Allison asks

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" Sonette replies

"You just don't seem to be, you" Allison replies and Sonette looks at Amy

"I had something haunting me for the last 3 months Allison" Sonette said

"Between you and Amy" Allison asks and Sonette nods

"I know I has been 3 months and I shouldn't be worried but what if I am taking advantage of her or what if this is just a phase for her" Sonette explains and Allison sighs

"I don't know Amy well enough to say" Allison replies "I know that's sad since Amy is my sister"

"I just need time to think" Sonette said. Later Sonette walks off and over the rocks. She then turns around to see Amy following her

"What's wrong?" Amy asks as she walks over

"Follow me" Sonette said as she kept walking and they came to a small beach area. Sonette sat down and stares at the ocean "No one comes here" Sonette said as Amy walks over and kneels over Sonette legs, facing her

"You seem upset Sonette, why" Amy asks worried

"You know I love you right" Sonette started

"Of course I do" Amy said smiling and Sonette sighs

"It feels like I am taking advantage of you Amy" Sonette admitted

"You're not" Amy said and Sonette lies down

"As I said, it feels like I am" Sonette said and Amy lies down on Sonette "I mean, you went from Sonic to me, I thought when you told me, this could be a phase. A way to get over Sonic but as the months went on; I started to see I was wrong"

"Is that why you want to take it slow" Amy asks

"Yes, that and, I don't want to rush this" Sonette told her and Amy sighs as Sonette sits up, placing her hands on Amy's hip

"I'm sorry" Amy whispers

"Don't be sorry Ames" Sonette told her and Amy smiles "We better head back"

"Sure" Amy said getting up and walks off. Sonette smiles as she follows her back to the others and Sonette walks to Allison

"Are you ok?" Allison asks

"Yeah, I was…just talking to Amy" Sonette replies

"I'm surprise you and her are dating" Allison admitted

"You're not the only one" Sonette said "I couldn't believe it when she told, I was speechless. I didn't what to say because I didn't want to hurt her. Later I called Teagan and, like always, Teagan told me what to do. But I am taking it slow" she then explains

"I'm glad you aren't rushing it" Allison said. Then Amy walks over and Sonette wraps her arms around her "I'm just glad you are happy" Allison then said

"It's just; Tails is the only person from the Sonic Team that knows about us" Sonette told her

"I understand" Allison said and Sonette smiles as Allison walks off

"How does she understand" Amy asks

"Your sister is just that type" Sonette replies

"I don't want to go back to Station Square" Amy said

"We have to" Sonette said

"Because of your work" Amy whispers

"Well if you want to, you can stay here longer" Sonette suggested

"No, I'll come too" Amy told her

"Well you know you can come here without me, I'll get a key cut when we get back for you" Sonette explains

"Thanks Sonette" Amy said smiling. Later that day, Amy and Sonette got ready to head home

"Come on, Tails will be waiting" Sonette said and they walk out

"I hope Teagan was alright alone" Amy said

"A week, who knows what she's gotten herself up to" Sonette said as they started walking, heading out of town. Once out, they saw Tails lad the X-Tornado. The pair runs over and got in. Amy sat behind Tails while Sonette sat in the other on

"Hang on" Tails said and they headed off "So how was your week?" Tails then asks

"Well, we had so much fun" Amy replies

"That's good to hear" Tails said. Once in Mystic Ruins it was getting dark. Sonette and Amy said their goodbyes and headed home. Once home they couldn't see Teagan anywhere

"Where is she?" Sonette asks herself as Amy runs to her room. With a sigh she goes to her room and drops her bag. She then walks down into the kitchen and cooks herself and Amy dinner. Then Amy walks down and over to Sonette

"I wish I knew where Teagan was" Amy said

"I am sure she's fine" Sonette said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan and Sonic are walking down the streets and it was late. Sonic took Teagan out again; tonight he took her out for dinner

"I had fun tonight Sonic" Teagan said as they stop in front of the house

"So did I" Sonic said as he walks closer to Teagan. Teagan went red. Sonic then pulls her into a kiss and Teagan closes her eyes. Sonic broke the kiss and Teagan opens her eyes, looking at Sonic in a daze "Are you ok?" Sonic asks

"I…I'm fine" Teagan whispers "Goodnight Sonic" she then said running inside and locks the door. She then sits down and sighs as Sonette and Amy walks over

"Are you ok?" Sonette asks worried

"Uh yeah" Teagan whispers as she got up

"What happened?" Amy asks

"Um, Sonic kissed me" Teagan whispers as she went red, remembering the kiss

"Oh my, you like Sonic" Sonette said and Teagan sighs

"And he loves you" Amy adds

"Why would he like me though" Teagan asks

"Not again Teagan, come on we have gone over this" Sonette said annoyed "You are beautiful, kind, caring, smart and an amazing girl to be around"

"What" Amy said confused

"I'm going for a shower" Teagan said walking off

"You know she was bullied for years" Sonette started and Amy nods "She started to believe them" she then said and Amy sighs

"Poor Teagan" Amy said "We have to make sure her and Sonic get together" she then said. Then they heard a knock at the door. Sonette opens it to see Sonic

"Come on in brother" Sonette said walking back and Sonic walks in

"I'm going to check on Teagan" Amy said walking off

"She told us about the kiss" Sonette said

"I know, it was stupid of me" Sonic said

"This is a good thing Sonic" Sonette said grabbing his hand and Sonic looks at her confused "Teagan, as you know, was picked on and now, she doesn't believe she would find love. You can change that"

"She does" Sonic said shock

"Sonic, you know Teagan and I hang out a lot, she told me everything" Sonette told him, and then takes a deep breath "Do you love her Sonic?" Sonette then asks

"I do" Sonic said "Ever since we started hanging out, she" he then started and smiles "She's an amazing girl, she kind, smart, beautiful"

"Then talk to her" Sonette said as Amy walks down

"She's out of the shower and dressed" Amy said

"Let's go" Sonette said grabbing Sonic's hand and starts dragging up the stairs with Amy pushing him

"Wait what" Sonic said shock

"Go and talk to her" Amy told him

"She'll reject me" Sonic said

"Shh" Sonette whispers as they got to the door and Sonette knocks

"I want to be alone" Teagan shouts. Sonette lets Sonic go, opens the door to see Teagan standing by the window "Sonette" Teagan whines

"Don't worry" Sonette said as she push Sonic in "I'm going" Sonette then said as she closes the door and Sonic sighs. Teagan looks away and Sonic walks up to her

"Hey Teagan" Sonic said and Teagan sighs

"Why me Sonic?" Teagan asks

"Why you, you are an amazing fox, you smart, kind, beautiful" Sonic said

"No I'm not" Teagan said softly. Sonic walks in front of Teagan and Teagan looks at him "What"

"You shouldn't put yourself down" Sonic told her as he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and Teagan went red. Sonic then kiss Teagan and Teagan place her hands on Sonic's chest. Sonic broke the kiss and Teagan smiles "So, I'll drop by tomorrow and we can talk" Sonic then said as he walks back and Teagan nods. Sonic then walks out to see Sonette and Amy who walks into Teagan's room

"And yes, we were watching" Sonette said before Sonic could speak

"See you tomorrow sis" Sonic said walking off and Sonette walks in

"Come on Teagan, he likes you" Amy said and Teagan looks at Sonette

"Give it a go Teagan" Sonette said

"Ok" Teagan said giving in as she lies down on her bed "Now go away"

"Night Teagan" Sonette said walking out with Amy. They then walk to Sonette's room and Sonette lies down

"What a day" Amy said as she jumps on Sonette who groans in pain

"Love you too Ames" Sonette said as she sat up and Amy kiss her. Sonette smiles as Amy moves next to her, lying down and Sonette lies down "Night Amy" Sonette whispers

"Night" Amy whispers


	12. Chapter 12

Sonette wakes up to Amy and Teagan talking and sighs as she opens her eyes as Amy walks in with Teagan

"I can't date Sonic" Teagan said annoyed and Sonette sighs

"Yes you can" Sonette said as she sat up, swing her legs off the bed

"No, I can't" Teagan said as she sits next to Sonette

"Come on Teagan, give it a go" Sonette told her and Teagan looks over "You can't keep yourself locked up, you need to be free"

"I don't know" Teagan whispers "I guess it wouldn't hurt, I mean, we could be friends after this if it doesn't work" she adds and Sonette smiles

"Go and get ready" Sonette told her and Teagan walks off "Amy" Sonette then said before Amy could walk out

"Yes" Amy said as she walks in front of Sonette

"I want to tell Sonic, today" Sonette told her as she grabs Amy's hand "Alone"

"Ok" Amy said "I think it would be better"

"Yeah" Sonette whispers and Amy kiss Sonette

"I let you get dress" Amy then said walking off and Sonette sighs as she got dress. She then walks down to see Teagan, Sonic and Amy talking

"Hey sis" Sonic greeted

"Sonic, can we talk" Sonette said

"Sure" Sonic said and he follows Sonette to her room. Sonette closes the door and started to think of the right words as she started passing "What is it?" Sonic asks

"I…this is so hard" Sonette said and Sonic walks in front of her, grabbing her shoulder

"Say it sis" Sonic told her

"Me and Amy are dating" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock "Don't freak out" she adds

"How long?" Sonic asks as he walks back

"A little over 3 months" Sonette whispers

"And who else knows" Sonic asks and Sonette let her ears fold flat, knowing Sonic was mad at her

"Teagan, Fiona and the others, Allison and the others in Emerald Coast, and Tails" Sonette listed and Sonic sighs "Please don't be mad Sonic" she begged

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sonic asks with anger in his voice

"Because we weren't ready for you to know" Sonette replies and Sonic walks to the door "Don't you dare walk out on me" Sonette said before he left

"Watch me" Sonic said as he walks out and Sonette sighs as she sits by her bed

"Sonette" she heard Amy call and Sonette looks over as Amy runs in and sighs as she walks over and kneels over Sonette's legs

"What happened?" Sonette asks

"Sonic left and Teagan chase after him, I told her you were going to tell him" Amy explains and Sonette sighs

"I'm a fool to tell him" Sonette then said "I need to find him" she then said. Amy got up and Sonette got up, then runs down stairs to run into Teagan "Where's Sonic?" Sonette asks

"He ran off in a blur" Teagan said

"I have a few ideas" Sonette said as she walks out, running to Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins. She walks in to see Tails and Sonic talking

"You lied to me" Sonic said and Tails sighs as Sonette walks over

"Sonic" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her "You can't do this to me"

"What" Sonic said confused

"Knuckles, I told you after 11 months we were dating and what happened. You broke us up. And you wonder why I don't tell you stuff. You keep destroying everything that makes me happy. That makes me, me. I will not let you toy with my life any more. You are meant to be my big brother, you are meant to stand by me but you keep tearing me down. Stay away from me until you learn to grow up and act you age, not you damn shoe sizes" Sonette explains. She then walks off and walks outside. She was then grabbed so she turns around to see Sonic

"Don't walk away" Sonic said

"You did" Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs as he closes his eyes "Why can't I be happy?" Sonette then asks and Sonic opens his eyes "Why can't you say you love me and are proud of me, your my brother and the only family I have" Sonette asks and Sonic pulls Sonette into a hug

"I do love you sis and you know I am proud of you" Sonic said "I over reacted again"

"Besides, you like Teagan" Sonette whispers and Sonic smiles as he lets Sonette go "I wanted to tell you sooner Sonic, I really did"

"I know" Sonic whispers and Sonette sighs

"I have to go home" Sonette said as she walks back

"Let's go" Sonic said and the pair runs off. Once home, they walk into the kitchen to see Teagan and Amy eating their breakfast. Amy sits her down and runs over to Sonette, giving her a hug

"Your back" Amy whispers

"Yeah" Sonette whispers back. Amy then lets her go and they walk into the kitchen

"So uses worked things out" Teagan asks

"I hope so" Sonette replies as she looks at Sonic who sighs

"I'm sorry" Sonic said

"Sonette" Amy said and Sonette turns around to see Amy trying to get the cookie jar but just couldn't reach. Sonette walks over and grabs it, handing it to Amy "Thanks" Amy said as she walks to Teagan and Sonette smiles as she closes the cupboard

"Well since you are here, can I get you a drink? Coffee? Tea?" Teagan asks Sonic

"Uh coffee please" Sonic said as he walks over and sits down on the stool

"Two sugars and milk?" Teagan then asks

"Yeah" Sonic replies and Sonette walks off as he phone starts rining

"So Amy" Sonic started and Amy looks over "So what is going on with you and Sonette?"

"Sonic" Teagan warned him

"No it's ok" Amy said "We're taking it slow, Sonette thought she was taking advantage of me since, well since I told her"

"What happened that night after our fight" Sonic asks

"Sonette found me, like always, and we talked. I got mad at her because she was defending you. I didn't know about the small cliff behind me as I walked back, it lead to a steep hill. We fell. Sonette took most of the beating and she fell unconscious. I kissed her. I then dragged her to a cave, started a fire and fell asleep" Amy explains and Sonette walks back

"I have to duck into work, I'll be back soon" Sonette said

"Take your time" Amy said and Sonette smiles as she walks off

"So what now?" Sonic asks

"I have to go and talk to Rouge, I think she needs to know about me and Sonette" Amy told him

"Take it easy Amy" Teagan told her and Amy walks off

"We need to talk" Sonic then said and Teagan sighs

"Yeah, we do" Teagan whispers "I kept myself locked up Sonic, I never thought of love because…because I never thought someone like me could find love" she then explains as she slides Sonic his coffee. Sonic got up and walks over to Teagan

"Teagan, I want to give this a go, us and we can take it slow" Sonic told her and Teagan turns to face him

"What if it doesn't work" Teagan asks

"It will, give me a chance" Sonic pleaded and Teagan smiles

"Ok" Teagan whispers and Sonic wraps his arms around Teagan's waist "So, what are we going to do today?" Teagan then asks

"I'm sure we can find something to do" Sonic said


	13. Chapter 13

Sonette made it to her work to be greeted by Aleena the Fox who smiles at her

"Sorry to call you in but the boys are fighting over the new workshop" Aleena said

"Still, I like the idea of a workshop in Sunset Hill" Sonette said as they walk in

"So do I" Aleena said. They then saw Jeremy, Fire and James fighting

"It is a bad idea!" Jeremy shouts "Just because that whore of a hedgehog said it was a good idea, doesn't mean it is" he then said and Fire punch him

"Don't you call my baby girl that" Fire warned him and Sonette walks over

"I said it was a good idea because we can get more income since Sunset Hill only has on other mechanic there and their prince are shady as fuck" Sonette told him "I was thinking about us, this team" she adds and Jeremy walks off and Sonette sighs

"Good timing" James said and Sonette smiles

"Aleena called me" Sonette told him "Why I am here, can I do anything"

"Follow me Blueberry" James said and the pair started walking "You can go over a few things, we got the area we want and we have the green light to build"

"Good, I have been waiting to hear that" Sonette told him

"Yeah, we all have been" James said as they made it to the offices and Sonette sat down

"Well I don't want to stay for too long" Sonette told him

"I'll try to make this quick" James said and Sonette smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Amy made it to Rouge's place and knocks on the door. Rouge opens it and Amy smiles

"Come on in" Rouge said and Amy walks in. They then walk into the lounge room to see Tikal, Cream, Cheese, Wave and Blaze

"Wow, I didn't think everyone was here" Amy said shock

"What is it?" Rouge asks and Amy sighs

"Uh, um" Amy said as she got nervous "Ok, it's about me and Sonette"

"What about uses" Tikal asks

"Ok, promise me uses won't freak out and hate us" Amy pleaded and the others nods "Ok, we are dating"

"Uses are" Rouge said shock

"Yeah for the over 3 months" Amy told them and they smile

"Are you happy?" Blaze asks and Amy smiles

"Yeah, I am" Amy said "I never thought I would be this happy"

"Well, that's all that matters" Rouge told her and Amy smiles

"We're going to the movies, you want to come" Cream asks

"Sure" Amy replies

"Let's go" Rouge said and they headed off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Teagan are walking through Green Hills Zone. Teagan then heard her phone ring and sighs as she grabs it

"Sorry Sonic" Teagan said

"Don't be" Sonic said and Teagan answers it

"Hello" Teagan said

"_Sorry Teagan, it's just me" Sonette said_

"Sonette, what is it?" Teagan asks

"_We got it, the area to build the workshop in Sunset Hill" Sonette said_

"That's amazing news Sonette, it took us what, 7 months" Teagan said

"_Now the bad news" Sonette said _

"Bad news" Teagan said worried "You have to go, don't you"

"_Yeah, I do for 3 months and I leave today" Sonette explained _

"Does Amy know" Teagan asks

"_No, I'm going to find her and tell her" Sonette replies "Wish me luck"_

"Good luck" Teagan said "And call me when you can, ok"

"_I will Teagan, bye" Sonette said_

"Bye" Teagan said, then hangs up and sighs as she looks at Sonic

"What's going on?" Sonic asks

"Sonette and the others have planned to build a new workshop in Sunset Hill, to expand their company. Sonette has to go to Sunset Hill for 3 months" Teagan explains as they started walking "It took us 7 months just to get the land we want"

"When does she leave?" Sonic asks

"Toady" Teagan replies "Now she has to tell Amy"

"Wow, Amy isn't going to like this" Sonic said

"No and Sonette won't take her" Teagan told him

"How do you know that?" Sonic asks

"Because, she never took me and the reason why, there was nothing for me to do. Sonette works earlier mornings and late nights. Amy would be the same" Teagan explains

"We'll find out" Sonic said and Teagan nods

"So what now" Teagan asks

"We keep walking" Sonic said and Teagan smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Amy walks through the park with the girls, they just came out of the movies after watching a 1 hour and a half long movie. Amy then saw Sonette and smiles as Sonette runs over to them

"Hey Sonette" Amy greeted "I told the girls the truth"

"Uh good" Sonette said "But, I have a problem"

"What is it?" Amy asks worried

"I'm going away Ames, for 3 months" Sonette told her and Amy looks at her shock

"What? Where? When? Why?" Amy asks

"I'm going to Sunset Hill to help a crew build a workshop and I leave today" Sonette explains "Sorry Amy and you can't come"

"That's not fair" Amy whines

"I know Amy, this is hard for me but it's my job, I have to go for the money" Sonette told her

"You signed up for this, didn't you" Amy asks

"9 months ago, yeah I did but, I never thought I would find love Amy" Sonette said and the girls look at her worried "I thought; more money to go out, to sleep around because that was my life Amy. I wasn't the girl to slow down for someone, even ask Teagan because she knows it all. I was a whore and I didn't care, I enjoyed it. Now that label will always stay by" Sonette then explains and the other went into shock "Never thought I would fall in love after Knuckles broke up with me, let alone someone falling in love with me" Sonette whispers

"Sonette" Amy said shock and Sonette sighs

"I have to go and pack, I leave soon and we're driving so it's going be a lone drive" Sonette said walking off and Amy sighs as she chase after Sonette

"You can't just walk away after that" Amy said and Sonette sighs

"I am in a hurry Amy" Sonette told her "We'll talk when we get home and while I pack" she added and Amy nods. Once home, they walk to Sonette's room and Amy sat in the middle of the bed as Sonette grabs a large suitcase and sits on the bed and starts packing "Look Amy, I am sorry that I have to go but as I said, it's my work

"What you said before you walked off" Amy stated and Sonette sighs "I didn't know"

"I didn't want you to know" Sonette told her "Its…it's the Blueberry side of me"

"I don't understand" Amy said and Sonette sighs

"I went by Blueberry to have a second life, when I was 10, it's what I wanted and needed with what David was doing to me at home. I was free. I was who I wanted to be and I still am, kinder" Sonette explains and Amy sighs. She then watches as Sonette packs her bag, going over a few things and puts her work boots in a plastic bag

"Is that everything" Amy asks

"I hope so" Sonette said "I better go, Fire will be here soon"

"Hang on" Amy said as she crawls to the edge of the bed and Sonette walks up to her. Amy then kiss Sonette who smiles "I love you Sonette" Amy said

"I love you too" Sonette whispers "I'll try to come home sooner, I promise"

"I know you will Sonette" Amy said and they walk out the front. Fire pulls up in his Impala and Sonette sighs as she puts her stiff in and looks back

"Bye Ames" Sonette said as she got in and they drove off

"Bye" Amy whispers as Sonic and Teagan walks over

"Is she gone?" Teagan asks

"Yeah" Amy whispers "Did she really sleep around?"

"Uh yeah" Teagan said "Come on, we'll talk inside" she then said and the trio walks in, then to the lounge room

"So what's this story" Sonic asks

"After Knuckles breakup Sonette said she tried to stay strong but went down drinking again, then parties. She always ends up with someone, if not more in and would have tons of numbers. I told her she was stupid but I would be by her" Teagan explains "When she told me about you Amy, I saw this as a great opportunity for Sonette to be happy and to slow down" she adds and Amy sighs

"You did" Amy said

"Yeah and a while ago, Sonette had a small crush on you" Teagan told her and Amy looks at her shock

"She did" Amy said "Wow"

"Yeah" Teagan said "Just give her some time, she'll be back to visit"

"I will" Amy said and Teagan smiles "So what does she do out there?"

"She would be keeping everyone on track and making sure no one gets hurt…long days and late nights" Teagan told her

"Does she always dose that?" Sonic asks

"Yeah" Teagan replies "Don't worry about her, she will be fine"


	14. Chapter 14

**1 week later**

Amy wakes up and sighs, she's been sleeping in Sonette's room while Rosie stays with them in her room. Amy looks at the clocks which read 7:36am and sighs as she got up. She has moved into Sonette's room, she asked Sonette and Sonette told her to go ahead. She went for a hot shower to wake up, got dress and headed down to see Tails, Sonic, Rosie and Teagan already awake

"Morning Amy" Sonic greeted and Amy sighs as she walks over to Teagan

"Had trouble sleeping again" Teagan said

"Sonette called last night" Amy whispers

"This must be hard for uses" Sonic said

"We get by but I miss her" Amy told him

"Well I'm moving back in with Tails, thank you Amy for everything" Rosie said

"Anytime, I'll turn my old room into a guest room today" Amy said

"Just take it easy Amy" Teagan told her

"I will" Amy said. After breakfast, Amy helps Teagan pack her bag and Teagan sighs

"I don't like the idea of you here alone" Teagan said

"Don't worry about me, go and have fun" Amy told her and Teagan smiles

"I worry because you are my friend" Teagan said as they finish up and Sonic walks in

"Tails and Rosie are gone" Sonic said "And so should we, come on"

"Ok" Teagan said as she grabs her bag "Are you sure you will be ok"

"I was alone before you and Sonette moved in, it's just a week" Amy told her

"Call if you need anything" Sonic said walking over

"I will, now go" Amy told them and Teagan smiles

"Come on" Sonic said and the pair walks off. Amy walks into the guest room and started cleaning, stripping the bed and making it with clean sheets. She then heard a knock at the door so she runs down and opens it to see Rouge

"Heard you were alone" Rouge said as she walks in

"Yeah" Amy whispers "I don't care"

"Any news from Sonette" Rouge asks

"We talked last night; she said she might not call tonight" Amy replies

"This must be hard for uses" Rouge said

"As I said to Sonic, we get by and she'll come home to me, I know she will" Amy explains "I'm surprise you and the others took mine and Sonette's relationship so well" she added and Rouge smiles

"As long as you are happy, I mean don't get me wrong, it is weird but that doesn't matter" Rouge told her and Amy smiles

"You're a good friend Rouge, I'm glad you are here" Amy said and Rouge smiles

"Talking about me being here, what's the plan" Rouge asks

"I was going to do the guest room but that can wait so it's up to you Rouge" Amy told

"Come on then, a girls' day out, just you and me" Rouge said and Amy smiles. The pair spent the rest of the day walking around, going to different stores and buying a few more things. Around lunchtime they made it back to Amy's place. Amy washed her clothes and cooked some lunch. They then sat down and started to watch some movies as well as talking about anything they could. Around 4, Rouge left and Amy finished the washing and sighs as she started to read the magazines she got but all she could think about was Sonette. She then heard the phone ring and sighs as she answers it

"Hello" Amy said

"_Hey Amy, its Teagan" Teagan said_

"I told you not to call Teagan" Amy said

"_I know I know" Teagan said "I'm checking in"_

"I'm fine, I spend the day with Rouge" Amy said, then told Teagan her day

"_That's great to hear" Teagan said "Will Sonette call tonight"_

"No" Amy replies softly "I miss her Teagan, I miss her so much"

"_I know you do Amy" Teagan said "And I am sure Sonette is missing you just as much"_

"You mean that" Amy whispers

"_I do" Teagan said "Take it easy tonight Amy"_

"I will Teagan, just…you and Sonic have a great time and don't call again" Amy told her

"_I'm not making that promise" Teagan said _

"Love you Teagan but I will be fine" Amy said

"_I know I know but I care about you Amy. You are my best friend" Teagan told her_

"I better go" Amy said

"_Right, bye Amy" Teagan said_

"Bye" Amy said as she hangs up and sighs as she looks at the clock which read 5:32. She got up and started to cook her dinner. By 8:30, she was ready for bed. Amy sighs as she lies down in bed, the moonlight lit the room and she couldn't sleep. Even after the long day she had with rouge. Amy sighs as she rolls onto her side and sighs "I miss you Sonette" Amy whispers to herself

"Miss you too Ames" she heard Sonette said. Amy rolls onto her back and Sonette kneels over her

"Your home" Amy said shock as she sat up

"I could always leave if you want me to" Sonette said as she leans back

"No" Amy quickly said as she wraps her arms around Sonette and rest her head on Sonette's belly "Don't leave me" she then said as she starts kissing Sonette's belly

"I have to go tomorrow night" Sonette whispers "Is Teagan here?" she then asks curious

"No, we are alone" Amy replies as she looks up at Sonette who smiles as pulls Amy into a kiss.

"So where is Teagan" Sonette asks

"With Sonic, they're going away for a week" Amy told her and Sonette smiles. Sonette then slowly takes Amy's shirt off and Amy went red, knowing what was going through Sonette's mind. Sonette then went to Amy's ear

"Only if you are ready my rose" Sonette said softly and Amy smiles as she looks up at Sonette

"I'm ready Sonette" Amy said and Sonette smiles as she pulls Amy into a kiss as the pair lies down


	15. Chapter 15

Amy moans as she slowly opens her eye to see it was morning. She could feel an arm over her so she softly push it off as she sits up, looking at Sonette who is asleep. Amy smiles as she lies down and under Sonette's arm, snuggling into her and remembers last night. She then felt Sonette move so she looks up to see Sonette slowly waking up

"Hey" Sonette whispers as she wraps her arm around Amy

"Hey" Amy whispers

"You ok rose" Sonette asks softly

"Never better" Amy whispers as she rest her head on Sonette's chest and Sonette smiles

"You know we got to get up soon" Sonette said

"I do but not yet" Amy said and Sonette kissed the top of her head

"Ok then Ames" Sonette whispers

"Don't leave me" Amy said as she looks up at Sonette

"I wish I could stay Amy but I can't" Sonette said "I'm grateful I had the day off" she adds and Amy sighs "I know this is hard but it's my work and we could use the money" Sonette explains

"I know" Amy whispers and Sonette sighs

"I'm going for a shower" Sonette said as she got up and walks into the bathroom. Amy just lays there, thinking when she heard the water turn on. She smiles as she got up and walks into the bathroom, getting in the shower with Sonette. Sonette smiles as she wraps her arms around Amy who looks up at her

"I'm sorry" Amy said

"Don't be" Sonette said and Amy smiles. After the shower, the pair went down for breakfast and Sonette sighs as the phone rang. "I'll get it" Sonette said walking off and grabs it "Hello" Sonette said

_"Sonette" Teagan said confused _

"Well hello Teagan" Sonette said

_"So you're home" Teagan said_

"Only till tonight" Sonette replies

"I told her not to call" Amy said

"So you're checking on Amy" Sonette said

_"Yeah" Teagan whispers_

"Teagan, have fun and stop calling" Sonette told her "Trust me, Amy will be fine" she adds

_"Ok, I'll talk to you later" Teagan said_

"Bye Teagan" Sonette said, then hangs up. Amy smiles as Sonette walks to her

"Thanks" Amy said as Sonette wraps her arms around Amy

"Anytime" Sonette said "You know, this could be my last day home for a long time"

"And" Amy said as she turns around, facing Sonette who still has her arms around Amy

"And I want to have some fun before I have to take a nap and leave" Sonette told her and Amy smiles

"So what do you have in mind" Amy asks as Sonette lets her go and gets breakfast

"You know, I have no idea" Sonette said as she looks at Amy who giggles at her "And what do you want to do" Sonette asks as she starts eating breakfast

"I'm meeting Rouge at the park" Amy said

"The park it is" Sonette said. After they have eaten, they went to the park to see Rouge with Blaze, Cream, Cheese and Wave

"Well hello stranger" Rouge said as they walk over "I didn't know you were back" Rouge added

"Only till tonight, then I have to head back" Sonette told her

"Well then, we better get going" Rouge said and they headed off. They went to the mall, Sonette needed new shorts and jeans since all of hers are getting holes and covered in oil and grease. She also got some new singlets, bra and underwear. After spending the first half of the day running around, Amy and Sonette went home; Sonette starts washing her clothes and then helps Amy finishing turning her old room into the guest room. After lunch, Amy lost Sonette and started to get worried

"Sonette" Amy said as she walks into the lounge room to see Sonette is fast asleep on the lounge; she was on her back with one arm over her eyes and the other by her side. Amy smiles as she walks over, taking Sonette's shoes off and runs upstairs to grab a blanket. She grabs a purple one and smiles as she walks back to Sonette, putting the blanket over her. Amy then heard a knock at the door so she runs off and answers it to see it was Vanilla, Cream and Cheese

"Hello Amy" Cream said

"Uh hi" Amy said as she lets them in "Um, Sonette is asleep on the lounge so we have to stay quiet" Amy then said as she closes the door and they walk into the kitchen

"When did she come back" Vanilla asks

"Last night though she has to leave again tonight" Amy replies "She needs her sleep" she added as she stats boiling the kettle

"She does if she works long days" Vanilla said

"Can I get uses anything" Amy asks

"We're fine" Vanilla replies "I came to ask for a favour"

"Sure" Amy said

"I'm leaving town tomorrow and I was wondering if Cream and Cheese can stay here with you" Vanilla asks

"Of course they can stay" Amy said

"Great" Vanilla said

"We're going to have so much fun" Cream said and Amy smiles

"Well we better go, I have a lot to do and little time to do it" Vanilla said. Amy then walks them out, smiling. She then checks on Sonette who was still fast asleep. Amy walk up to hers and Sonette's room, grabbing a book to read to keep her busy. At 5:30 she started to cook dinner so Sonette can have something filling to eat before she heads to work. At 6:30pm, Amy walks into the lounge room to see Sonette asleep, still. Amy then walks over and wakes Sonette up

"Sonette" Amy said and Sonette yawns as she stretch. She then slowly opens her eyes and looks at Amy

"What time is it?" Sonette asks as Amy lies down

"6:30" Amy replies "You have to go soon"

"Yeah" Sonette whispers "What smells so good" she then asks

"Curry chicken" Amy replies as she got up

"I better go for a shower and get ready" Sonette said as she got up. Amy walks into the kitchen as Sonette headed upstairs. When Sonette came down, she was wearing a lose grey crop top, jeans, black gloves and white socks "Where are my shoes?" Sonette asks

"Lounge room, by the lounge" Amy replies

"Thanks" Sonette said walking off. Amy then serves their dinner, sitting on the table with a spoon and a drink of milk. Sonette walks in and sits down "Looks good Ames" Sonette said as she starts eating

"So when do you think you will be back next" Amy asks as she starts eating

"I don't know" Sonette replies "Truth be told, I wasn't meant to be here today. Fire told me to have the day off after the hard week we had. I see if I can have this day off till we are done" she explains and Amy smiles

"That would be nice" Amy said

"I'll talk to Fire" Sonette said. After dinner, Sonette got ready to go. Sonette was by the door, going over everything and Amy walks over "Ok, I better go" Sonette said and Amy walks up to her. Sonette pulls her into a kiss, Amy wraps her arms around Sonette's neck

"I'll see you when you come home" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"Stay safe Amy" Sonette told her as Amy lets her go

"I will Sonette" Amy said. Sonette sighs as she walks out, closing the door behind her and Amy sighs 'You be safe' Amy thought as she walks back. She then cleaned up, went for a showered and lies in bed. All she could think about was last night with Sonette. Amy smiles as she curls up and tries to get some sleep


	16. Chapter 16

**2 months later**

Amy wakes up to the sound of her alarm and sighs as she turns it off. Cream and Cheese ended up staying with her for a month. Amy didn't mind, she enjoyed spending time with Cream. Amy then smiles as she got up and headed down stairs to see Teagan and Sonic already up

"Morning" Teagan greeted as Amy walks over

"Morning" Amy said

"Excited for Sonette to come home" Teagan said, teasing her. Amy just smiles, Sonette is coming home a month early then she thought

"I am" Amy said pushing Teagan. After breakfast, Amy runs upstairs to get dress and to clean hers and Sonette's room. When she runs down stairs, Sonette walks in with her bag "Sonette" Amy said as Sonette drops her bag and Amy walks over and gives her a hug

"Hey Ames" Sonette said smiling "Sorry I couldn't get back last night"

"No, it's ok" Amy said as she lets her go. Then Sonic and Teagan walks out and Sonette smiles

"Hey sis" Sonic said and Sonette gives him a hug

"Hey" Sonette said

"How are you?" Teagan asks as Sonette gives her a hug

"I'm ok, tired, sore, tired" Sonette replies as she grabs her bag "A little hungry"

"Nothing new then" Teagan said with a chuckle

"Yeah" Sonette said "I better unpacked" she then said walking upstairs with Amy

"Can I get you anything" Amy asks

"No, I'm fine" Sonette replies as they made it to their room. Sonette sits her bag on the bed and starts unpacking. She pulls out a plastic bag with clothes in it

"Are they dirty?" Amy asks

"Yeah" Sonette replies as she sits it down. Amy grabs it and walks off. Sonette sighs as she kept unpacking. Once she was done, she slides her bag under the bed as Sonic walks in

"Hey sis" Sonic said as Sonette sits on the bed and Sonic walks over, sitting next to her

"It's been hard month, I worked 12 hours shift and no days off" Sonette whispers as she turns to face Sonic who did the same "Even then, I didn't sleep right"

"Maybe you should rest" Sonic said as Amy walks back

"I'll go for a shower first" Sonette said as she grabs her clothes and walks into the bathroom

"Is she ok?" Amy asks

"Tired Amy, maybe you can convince her to rest" Sonic told her as he got up and walks out, closing the door behind him. Amy sits down on the bed and wait. When Sonette walks out, she's a purple top, black pant, white gloves and white socks.

"We need to talk" Amy said

"What is it Amy?" Sonette asks

"Why did you get off a month earlier?" Amy asks and Sonette sighs

"We were attacked by the Hunters, our enemy, the came against us with guns and knives" Sonette replies

"Who was hurt" Amy asks. Sonette sighs

"I was shot 4 times, three times in the gut and on in the chest, just missing my heart" Sonette whispers "I barely survived, James told me to come home"

"I want to see" Amy said. Sonette sighs as she takes her shirt off, reviling the white bandages that goes from her chest down "That's why you too so long" Amy whispers as she stands up, running her hand over the bandages. Then Teagan and Sonic walks in with worried looks on their face

"Why didn't you tell me" Teagan asks as she walks over with Sonic

"I didn't want you to worry about me" Sonette whispers as Sonic walks closer

"Sonette" Sonic said. Sonette breaks down in tears and Sonic pulls her into a hug

"I was so scared, I thought I was going to die" Sonette cries

"Shh" Sonic whispers. Sonette clams herself down and Sonic lets her go

"I'm tired" Sonette whispers

"Here" Amy said, handing her shirt

"Thanks" Sonette whispers as she puts it on

"I'm calling Crystal" Teagan told her "I'll get her to clean and rebadged"

"How did you find out?" Sonette asks

"Fire called me, worried about your safety" Teagan replies as she walks out with Sonic. Amy closes the door and Sonette lies down, lying on her back

"Sonette" Amy said walking over and sits next to her

"I'm fine Amy" Sonette whispers as she sits up. Amy kisses her, wrapping her arms around Sonette's neck

"I love you Sonette" Amy said

"I love you too but I'm tired" Sonette whispers. Amy smiles as she got up and walks to the window. She then closes the blinds and curtains, making it darker for Sonette

"There" Amy said and Sonette smiles as she lies down and closes her eyes. Amy walks out and closes the door, leaving her alone. She then walks down stairs to see Sonic and Teagan talking

"I still worry" Sonic said and Teagan sighs as Amy walks over

"How is she?" Teagan asks

"Asleep" Amy replies

"Around 1 Crystal will be here to check on her. She said she's going to contact some old friends to get the file on Sonette" Teagan explains

"I'm worried" Amy said

"As am I but Sonette is a strong woman, she can pull through this with our help" Teagan told them "Just, give her space"

"Right" Amy said as the phone started ringing and Teagan walks off to answers it

"She's right" Sonic said and Amy nods

"I know but there is something she is hiding from me" Amy told him

"I know, I can see it in her eyes too" Sonic said. Teagan then walks back on the phone still and in tears

"Ok, I'll break the news then" Teagan said "Bye Fire" she then said hanging up

"What is it?" Amy asks as Sonette walks down and Teagan sighs as she looks at Sonette

"I'm sorry Sonette, Aleena and Clair didn't make it" Teagan whispers

"No" Sonette whispers as she falls back "No"

"Sonette" Amy said as she walks up to Sonette who breaks down in tears

"They weren't meant to be there" Sonette cries "I called them, I killed"

"No Sonette" Teagan said. Sonette got up and went to run to her room but Sonic ran in front of her, wrapping his arms around Sonette "Let me go" Sonette begs as she starts hitting Sonic

"No" Sonic said as Teagan and Amy walks over

"Sonette" Teagan said "Let her go" she then said. Sonic lets Sonette go and Sonette turns around to face Teagan

"They're gone" Sonette whispers and Teagan pulls her into a hug

"I know" Teagan whispers as she wraps her tails around the crying hedgehog. They then heard a knock at the door so Amy runs down and opens it to see Fiona and Scourge

"Come in" Amy said. The pair walks up to Teagan and Sonette as Sonic walks down "I wish there was something I can do" Amy then said

"Being here is all we can do Amy" Sonic said as Fire walks in

"Hey Fire" Amy said

"How is she?" Fire asks

"A mess" Amy replies and Fire sighs as he walks upstairs. Amy sighs as she closes the door and walks into the kitchen with Sonic. Amy then makes herself a tea and makes Sonette a coffee. Then Sonette and Teagan walks in with Fire, Fiona and Scourge. Sonette walks behind Amy, wrapping her arms around her

"Hey Amy" Sonette whispers

"I'm making you a coffee" Amy said

"Thanks" Sonette whispers as she kiss the top of Amy's head

"Can I get you anything else, something to eat" Amy asks

"I'll pass for now" Sonette told her as she walks back

"We are having their funerals here, their bodies are being brought back" Fire told them

"It still can't believe they are gone" Sonette said

"You dated Aleena for a year I believe it was" Fiona said and Sonette smiles

"Yeah, my first relationship after what David did to me" Sonette whispers

"And didn't you sleep with Clair" Scourge added and Sonette chuckles

"I did" Sonette then whispers as she went red "3 days before that night in Mystics Ruins with Amy"

"Who haven't you slept with" Sonic asks smiling

"Well I haven't slept with Scourge but I have slept with Fiona" Sonette said

"When?" Scourge asks shock

"That fight 9 months ago, Sonette was there and well" Fiona said smiling and Sonette giggles

"And you did shove you tongue down my throat" Teagan said and Sonette went red

"Damn it Teagan" Sonette said and Teagan starts laughing

"She did" Sonic said shock

"Last year" Teagan said "Left that part out"

"I have a question, have uses two done it yet" Fiona asks. Amy went red and Fiona smiles "Uses have" Fiona then said

"Yeah" Sonette said

"That's cute" Fiona said

"I better go, I have plans to make and people to call" Fire said leaving and Sonette sighs

"Yeah, we better help him" Fiona said "You stay home" she then told Sonette as she left with Scourge

"She's right" Amy said and Sonette sighs

"I know" Sonette then said.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonette is sitting in the lounge room, eating a fruit salad when Crystal the Rabbit walks in with a bag over her shoulder. Sonette sighs as she sits the bowl down and Crystal walks over

"Hey" Crystal said as she sits down next to Sonette who takes her shirt off

"I think a stitching has broken" Sonette said as she looks down, seeing blood. Crystal sighs as she sets up

"I got the report, you are very lucky" Crystal said

"Aleena wasn't or Clair" Sonette whispers as Crystal takes the bandages off

"I heard, I am truly sorry for you lose" Crystal said as she starts cleaning Sonette's wound "2 stitching have ripped"

"Ok" Sonette whispers as Amy walks in and sits next to Sonette

"This one has me worried" Crystal then said as she points to the one at her chest "An inch to the left and you would be dead"

"I have been told" Sonette said "I wasn't ready to die" she then said

"Clam down" Crystal told her as she starts stitching her

"How is it?" Teagan asks walking in

"2 stitching have ripped, I want to keep a very close eye on her. The wound on her chest worries me" Crystal explains

"I'm fine" Sonette said

"I know but I worry" Crystal told her

"Listen to her" Amy pleaded and Sonette nods

"How are you holding up Amy?" Crystal asks

"I have been better" Amy said and Sonette takes her hand

"As long as these stay clean and the stitching doesn't rip, she will heal within 2 months" Crystal told her

"James and Fire told me to have 3 months off, they said they will help me with money if I need it" Sonette explains

"Good" Crystal said "I don't want you to do anything that will rip these stitching"

"Don't worry Crystal, Sonic lives here now so all 3 of us will look after her" Teagan told her

"Good" Crystal said and Sonette sighs

"I hate this already" Sonette whispers "But fine"

"Don't worry Sonette" Amy said

"I'm alive, that's all that really matters" Sonette said

"It does" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"Love you Amy" Sonette said

"I love you too" Amy said. Crystal then finishes stitching Sonette and patched her up

"No bandages, please" Sonette pleaded

"Ok" Crystal said as she packs up. She then hands the bag to Teagan "For tonight" Crystal told her and Teagan nods

"Thanks again" Sonette said as she got up and puts her shirt back on

"Just take it easy" Crystal said

"I promise you I will" Sonette said and Crystal smiles

"I better go" Crystal said "Bye" she then said walking out and Sonic walks in

"How are you holding up sis?" Sonic asks

"I'm fine Sonic, really" Sonette said as she grabs her bowl "I just have to take it easy for the next 2 to 3 months" she adds as she walks off. Sonic follows her to the kitchen and Sonette puts her bowl in the sink. Sonic place his hand on her shoulder and Sonette sighs as she turns around

"Sonette" Sonic said worried

"Ok, maybe I am not taking this well" Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs "I don't want Amy to worry" she adds softly

"She worries because she loves you Sonette" Sonic told her and Sonette sighs "Come here" Sonic said, pulling her into a hug

"I'm still trying to accept that Aleena and Clair are gone, forever" Sonette said

"It's hard and you know we are here for you" Sonic told her and Sonette smiles

"I know" Sonette whispers as Teagan and Amy walks in and Sonic lets Sonette go

"Ok, so no working also means cleaning" Teagan told Sonette

"I can wash up still" Sonette said annoyed

"Sure" Sonic said before Teagan could say anything and Teagan nods

"Ok but nothing too much" Teagan said

"Thanks" Sonette said

"Anytime sis" Sonic said. Sonette then grabs Amy and the pair walks up to their room

"What is it?" Amy asks

"We need to talk, about all this" Sonette said as she sits on the bed and Amy sits next to her

"I want to know what happened" Amy asks and Sonette takes a deep breath

"Ok, we were working on the plans a bit more, about the inside of the main area and where things will go. Then a group of the Hunters walk in. Confused I walked over with Clair, Aleena, Jackson and Samantha. We started talking about the workshop, they wanted us to take it down because they owned the other workshop. We said no, one thing lead to another and the next thing I knew was being shot 4 times. I remember hearing Aleena scream my name and I heard more gun shots but all I could was lay there, helpless and dying. I feared death, I thought of you and Teagan and Sonic and everyone here. I don't remember much after that but I remember Fire clinging to me, calling my name with pure fear in his eyes. I knew it was bad if he was scared" Sonette explains and Amy sigs as she take Sonette's hand

"I love you so much" Amy said and Sonette smiles

"I still have trouble believing Aleena and Clair are gone" Sonette said "I haven't heard about Jackson or Samantha, last I heard they both were in serious condition"

"I can call Fire" Amy offered

"No, Fire will call if things change" Sonette said "I just need to get through the day"

"Come on" Amy said and Sonette nods. Sonette and Amy watched movies for the rest of the day, a few time Sonic and Teagan join them but they were busy. Later that night, after dinner Sonette and Sonic did the washing up and wiping up. Sonette sighs as she finishes and looks at Sonic

"I better go" Sonette whispers

"Amy told me told me what happened" Sonic said "You take it easy"

"I will" Sonette whispers as she walks upstairs and to her room. She has already had a shower and Teagan has clean her wound. She saw Amy already in bed and Sonette gets in behind her. Amy smiles as Sonette wraps her arm around her waist

"Night" Amy whispers as she closes her eyes

"Night" Sonette whispers


	18. Chapter 18

Sonette wakes up, shacking a little and covered in sweat. Sonette sighs as she looks at Amy who is snuggled into her. Sonette gently push her off and got up without waking Amy. She then slowly walks out and down stairs, walking into the empty kitchen. She looks at the time, it was 6:30. She then heard a knock at the door and sighs as she walks and opens it to see Eleanor the Fox.

"Blueberry" Eleanor said as she gives her a hug "I heard what happen and came her as fast as I could" she then said

"Thanks Eleanor" Sonette said and Eleanor lets her go "Come on in" she then said walking back and Eleanor walks in. Sonette closes the door and they walk into the kitchen

"Fiona also told me about you and Amy" Eleanor then said as Sonette puts the kettle on and turns around to face her "How is she holding up" Eleanor then asks

"She worries" Sonette replies "Any news about Jackson and Samantha" she then asks

"Samantha might pull through but they don't think Jackson will make it, they say he only has a couple days left" Eleanor explains

"No" Sonette whispers as she turns around and place her hand on the bench

"Blueberry" Eleanor said walking over

"It's my fault" Sonette said "I wanted to build there, I thought it was a great idea but Jeremy was right"

"Blue, don't do this" Eleanor told her

"No, it was my idea! Aleena and Clair are dead; and Jackson and Samantha fight for their lives while I stand here!" Sonette shouts. Eleanor goes under Sonette's arm and stands right in front of her

"Don't you dare do this, we all agree to it and we all know the risk with the work we do" Eleanor said as Teagan, Sonic and Amy walks in

"No, I didn't look into that workshop, I didn't know" Sonette cries "This is all my fault, their blood is on my hands"

"Sonette" Teagan said walking over

"No, nothing use say will change this" Sonette said and Eleanor sighs

"Samantha might pull through but they don't think Jackson will make it" Eleanor told Teagan. Eleanor then looks at Sonette who has tears running down her face. Eleanor wraps her arms around Sonette's neck and closes her eyes. Sonette slowly wraps her arms around Eleanor and sighs "We will get through this Blueberry, I know we can" Eleanor told her

"I know" Sonette whispers. Eleanor lets Sonette go and Sonette walks back

"Fire wants to know if you will talk at the funeral" Eleanor said

"I can't" Sonette whispers

"That's ok" Eleanor said "I'll leave use to talk" she then said walking off

"Sonette" Amy said worried as she walks over

"This is all my fault, I thought it was a great idea to build that stupid workshop. Jeremy was right, he will never let this down" Sonette said. Amy went to grab Sonette's hand but Sonette flinch back and sighs "I need to be alone" Sonette said off

"Leave her" Teagan told Sonic "This is a lot to take in"

"Will she be ok?" Amy asks worried

"I don't know, this is the worse I have seen her" Teagan replies "Go Amy, she needs you"

"Right" Amy said walking upstairs. She walks into the room but couldn't see Sonette anywhere "Sonette" Amy said as she closes the door. Sonette walks out of the bathroom, dress and Amy walks up to her

"Just go Amy" Sonette told her as she got her shoes on

"No" Amy said as she grabs Sonette's hand

"I said go!" Sonette shouts, breaking free and slaps Amy, hard and knocks her down. Realizing what she has done, she looks at Amy shock and Amy looks up at her. Sonette then runs off in a blue blur

"Sonette!" Amy screams as Teagan runs in

"It's ok, Sonic is chasing after her" Teagan told her as she helps Amy up "Did she hit you?" Teagan then asks worried

"She didn't mean to, she's scared, angry and upset at the same time" Amy said "Maybe I should have left her alone"

"This is my fault, I should have been the one to come up here" Teagan said

"Will Sonic find her?" Amy then asks

"Of course he will" Teagan said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette ran to Green Hills Zone and stops on a cliff and screams as loud as she could as she drops her knees in tears. She kept screaming and shouting, not knowing Sonic is right behind her

"Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette got up, looking at him shock

"Just leave me alone" Sonette said as she went to walk off but Sonic wraps his arms around her. Sonette screams as she tries to fight him off her but it all failed

"I am not letting you go" Sonic told her. It was a while till Sonette finally calmed down and Sonic sighs with relief as her rest his forehead on her head

"I hurt her" Sonette whispers

"Who" Sonic asks

"Amy, I…I slapped her" Sonette whispers "Oh Sonic, I didn't mean it"

"I know and I am sure Amy knows too" Sonic told her "She wants to be by you, help you and support you"

"I don't deserve her love" Sonette whispers as she closes her eyes

"You do" Sonic said as he lets Sonette go, turning her around to face him. Sonette opens her eyes and looks at him

"Do I Sonic" Sonette asks

"You do Sonette, this is a bad moment for you, you lost two people that meant the world to you and the other two are both in serious conation. You judgement is clouded" Sonic explains

"No Sonic, it's not" Sonette said "It hasn't been clearer, she only fell in love with me because she couldn't get you"

"Don't you dare say that" Sonic told her "How long have use been dating for?" he then asks and Sonette asks "How long?"

"5 months" Sonette whispers

"She loves you, not because of that, because she loves you, for who you are and she still loves you. The last month she has been worried about you because you didn't get a day off" Sonic told her and Sonette sighs "You do deserve her love, you just need to be reminded that"

"I love you Sonic" Sonette said as she wipes her face

"I love you too sis" Sonic said "Now, let's go home" he then said


	19. Chapter 19

Amy is pacing in the lounge room, waiting for Sonette to come home. Then she saw Sonette walk in with Sonic, Sonic walks off and Sonette slowly walks up to Amy

"Amy, I am so sorry" Sonette said. Amy gives her a hug, wrapping her arms around Sonette's neck

"Oh Sonette, don't you ever run off like that" Amy said and Sonette wraps her arms around Amy "I love you Sonette, with all my heart, you mean everything to me" Amy then said

"I love you too, I didn't mean to hit you, and I never should have done that. I'm sorry for hurting you" Sonette said

"It's ok, I know you are scared, angry and upset at the same time, I saw it in your eyes" Amy whispers. Amy then lets her go and Sonette smiles as Sonic and Teagan walk in

"We're going to check on Tails and Rosie" Teagan said "Be back later"

"Ok" Sonette said and the pair walks off

"Come on, I need to change your bandages" Amy said and they walk upstairs to their room. Amy grabs the first aid kit and Sonette sighs as she takes her shirt off. Amy walks over and smiles as she cleans and re-bandaged Sonette's wounds. When she was done, she stood in front of Sonette who place her hand over a red mark on Amy's face

"I still am sorry" Sonette said

"It's ok Sonette" Amy said

"No, it's not" Sonette told her "I had no right to hurt you or even raise my hand to you" she then said. Amy then kiss her and Sonette sighs

"We can move on Sonette" Amy told her "We have more important things to worry about"

"Yeah, I have two funerals to go to and nothing to wear" Sonette said as she got up and went through all her clothes

"We can go shopping, any ideas on what you want to wear" Amy asks

"Yeah, a dress" Sonette replies "I want to wear a black dress"

"Let's go shopping" Amy said and the pair walks off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Teagan walk into Tails' workshop to see Tails with Rosie

"Hey" Tails greeted "Is everything ok"

"Uh not really" Sonic said. Sonic then explains everything that is happening, once he was done, Rosie was close to tears

"Where is Sonette now?" Rosie asks

"With Amy" Teagan replies "She's fine" she assured her

"Wow" Tails said. Teagan phone started ringing, she grabs it to see it was Sonette

"Sorry" Teagan said walking away from them and answers it "Hello Sonette" Teagan then said

"_Hey, I'm buying clothes for the funerals and wanted to know if you want to join us" Sonette asks_

"Yeah, I need something to wear" Teagan said "Is Amy coming"

"_Yeah and bring Sonic, that if he's coming" Sonette told her_

"Ok, see you soon" Teagan said, then hangs up as she walks over

"Who was it?" Rosie asks

"Sonette, she's shopping, buying clothes for the funerals" Teagan replies and turns to face Sonic

"Are you going to the funerals" Sonic asks

"I am, Aleena and Clair were my friends too. We hanged out at the parties, mainly Clair since she didn't drink either" Teagan explains

"How are you holding up?" Rosie asks worried

"I need to stay strong" Teagan said

"Come on" Sonic said picking her up and runs off. They met up with Sonette and Amy, then went around to buy what they want. Later they went home to wash them. Sonette was sitting on the stairs with Teagan next to her

"How are you so strong" Sonette asks and Teagan looks at her

"I have to be, for you" Teagan replies

"When the clothes are dry, I want to show you what I'm wearing and how it looks" Sonette said and Teagan smiles

"I would like that" Teagan said, Sonette already had her outfit by the time her and Sonic got there

"So is Sonic coming" Sonette then asks

"I don't know" Teagan replies "I don't think so, I mean he didn't really know them"

"I know but for you" Sonette told her

"I have to talk to him about it" Teagan then said and Sonette sighs "What happen, with Eleanor" Teagan then asks. Sonette explains what happened, once she was done, she leans into Teagan

"It is my fault" Sonette whispers

"You didn't know and even if you did, you won't have known they would have done this" Teagan told her "We just pray for Jackson and Samantha"

"Right, that's all we can do" Sonette said. They then heard a knock at the door, Teagan smiles as she got up and walks up to it. She opens it to see it was Fire who walks in

"Fire" Sonette said as she got up and runs down, walking up to him

"I'll leave use alone" Teagan said walking off

"Hey baby girl" Fire said

"Did Eleanor tell you what happened" Sonette asks

"Yeah" Fire said and Sonette sighs

"I miss them" Sonette said

"I have good news" Fire said "Jackson and Samantha are going to pull through, for a while we thought we were going to lose them but they have improve" he explains

"That's not good, that's great" Sonette said, giving him a hug

"I know baby girl" Fire said and Sonette lets him go "Also, Aleena and Clair's funerals are 2 days apart"

"Ok" Sonette said "Want to see what I am wearing"

"I do" Fire said

"Come on" Sonette said and Fire walks in. Sonette closes the door as Amy walks down

"The clothes are done" Amy said

"How is that for timing" Sonette said running upstairs. Amy walks into the lounge room with Fire and Teagan walks in with Sonic

"I heard about Samantha and Jackson" Teagan said walking up to him

"Yeah, it's good to hear isn't it" Fire said "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, staying strong for Sonette" Teagan replies

"You are always the strong on in that friendship" Fire said "Clair adored that about you"

"I know" Teagan said softly. Then Sonette walks in, wearing a black dress with a black ribbon around the waist and flared bottom, coming just below her knees, a small black vile that covers her hair, black gloves and black high heel shoes

"Oh baby girl, you look amazing" Fire said

"She does" Teagan said

"Not over doing it or anything" Sonette said

"I don't think so" Teagan said smiling. Later that afternoon, Sonette took Amy to Green Hills Zone and to the cliff. She then sits down, legs starched out as she saw the sun was setting and Amy sits on her lap

"It's amazing here" Amy said

"This is where I saved Sonic" Sonette said. Amy smiles as she turns around, curling her legs up and Sonette looks at her

"Where do you think this will go, us" Amy asks

"I don't know" Sonette replies "I try not to think about the future since we are so young. If or when we break up, we can always got back to being friends, well try to but we take each day as the come" she then explains

"Yeah" Amy said

"But Amy, right now I do love you" Sonette told her and Amy smiles

"I love you too Sonette" Amy said. She then turns around and leans into Sonette who wraps her arms around Amy's waits. The pair sat there and watch the sun set, together for another day and hope tomorrow will be better.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all for this story, my first Yuri story and maybe, not my last, like always, <strong>**this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you, don't forget to review**


End file.
